Savage Angel
by Delevingne
Summary: Ini berkaitan dengan masalah pekerjaannya. Menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam jurang terdalam selama hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau masa lalunya akan berkaitan dengan masa depannya. Memberinya pilihan untuk tetap hidup atau mati di sia-sia sebagai polisi terbaik yang selalu diimpikannya sejak kecil. Kepindahannya menuju Tokyo membawanya kepada takdir yang sesungguhnya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tiga tahun sebelumnya…**_

Bunyi dentuman benda keras yang bertabrakan membuatnya berlari ke tempat kejadian. Ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dan kedua matanya melebar. Sengaja menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya demi menyelamatkan nyawa sang pengemudi yang tengah diambang kematian.

Para pejalan kaki yang melihat hanya bisa berteriak histeris dan salah satu dari mereka mencoba menghubungi ambulans secepat mungkin.

Wanita itu berlari ketika melihat ada kepulan asap keluar dari bagian depan mobil dan mengepul menjadi sebuah gas berbahaya jika terhirup. Ia melihat adanya darah yang mengalir dan menggenang di dekat pintu mobil yang terbuka.

Ia berlari, mengabaikan teriakan dari pejalan kaki lainnya yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap mundur karena mobil akan meledak sebentar lagi. Tapi tidak ia hiraukan, ia harus menolong si pengemudi. Apa pun yang terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan!" Lirihnya ketika mengetahui kalau si pengemudi sedang dalam keadaan pingsan dan untungnya ia hanya seorang diri. Wanita itu menarik tubuhnya meskipun kini kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan lumuran darah yang mengotori pakaiannya.

Ia tidak peduli. Tetapi orang-orang di sana masih saja diam menonton aksi heroiknya dan tidak berniat membantu. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan si pengemudi sekuat tenaga dan menyadari kalau detik-detik terakhir mobil akan meledak dan terbakar hebat.

 **DUAAAARRR**

Mobil meledak dan terbakar hingga puing-puingnya terlempar ke segala penjuru arah sejauh puluhan meter. Wanita itu berhasil menarik si pengemudi keluar dan mengantarnya ke dalam ambulans. Melihat kondisi mobil yang terbakar dalam diam dan berlalu pergi. Bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Savage Angel**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

* * *

" _What's killing me is that killing you."_

* * *

.

.

.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda sepunggungnya yang indah tengah memikat banyak para pria lainnya yang duduk tenang sembari menyesap kopi mereka.

Ia melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati adik tirinya, Yamanaka Ino tengah duduk dengan sepiring pasta dan segelas lemon hangat yang menjadi makanan favoritnya dua tahun terakhir ini. Sejujurnya, mengenal Ino sejak kecil, wanita itu benci dengan minuman dingin dan memilih untuk memesan minuman lain dengan kadar hangat. Ino alergi dengan beberapa minuman dingin.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Sakura bertanya setelah menarik kursi untuknya duduk dan memesan secangkir kopi susu panas dan roti bakar.

Ino menggeleng rendah. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam buku bacaannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Ino menghela napas rendah. "Sains. Menyebalkan. Aku harus mempelajari banyak hal di sini. Dan ini karena kau," ketusnya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. Ino memang begitu, mengabaikan apa yang ia tanyakan dan memilih untuk mengeluh tentang kondisinya. Sakura yang memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam jurusan kimia dan teknik mesin. Sebagai wanita, Ino jelas yang terbaik di sana diantara sekumpulan mahasiswa lainnya. Terlahir dari darah sang peneliti kimia, membuat Sakura ingin memberikan darah yang sama pada adik tirinya.

"Ayolah, jangan mengeluh begitu," Sakura memotong roti bakarnya dengan senyum. "Kau masih yang terbaik diantara yang lainnya. Aku tetap bangga, dan kurangi mengeluhmu itu. Satu tahun lagi kau akan lulus, bodoh."

Ino memutar matanya bosan dan mendengus keras. Sakura kembali tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan makan siangnya bersama adiknya.

.

.

"Sakura, kurasa kau terlalu keras pada Ino," ucap Temari ketika mereka tengah asyik makan malam bersama di kediaman Haruno.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan memberikan dua jempol untuk Temari yang membalasnya dengan sebuah kedipan mata.

Sakura sengaja membuat acara makan malam yang biasa ia adakan setiap minggunya untuk mempererat ikatan persaudaraan mereka. Terdiri dari beberapa wanita kelas atas seperti Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino dan juga dirinya. Sakura mengenal mereka semua sudah lima belas tahun lamanya dan yah, ceritanya cukup panjang hingga mereka bisa sedekat ini.

Dan tentu saja, di setiap wanita itu mempunyai karakter masing-masing yang kuat. Yang terkadang membuat lainnya merasa jengkel dan kesal. Namun sekali lagi, rasa persaudaraan dan pertemanan yang kuat mengalahkan segalanya.

"Kurenai menghubungiku siang tadi," Tenten bersuara datar dengan mengangkat ponselnya ke atas. Sakura menoleh, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan dengan sigap menerima ponsel Tenten yang dilempar wanita itu untuknya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kampus tadi. Kau ingin menghubunginya lagi?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku akan menemuinya besok. Lanjutkan saja makan kalian."

.

.

 _Federal Bureau of Investigation_ _ **, Washington DC.**_

Hatake Kakashi mengetuk jarinya di atas meja rapat dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi dan salah satu tangannya yang kosong memegang kepalanya. Pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras mengenai masalah yang terjadi terhadap laporan yang masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Ini berbahaya."

Salah satu pemuda di sana mendengus, ia memundurkan sedikit kursi putarnya dan tersenyum samar. "Ini misi berbahaya dan kau menganggap santai masalah ini?"

Kakashi menggeleng. Ia menumpukan sikunya untuk menopang kepalanya yang terasa memberat. "Bukan begitu, Sasuke. Masalah kita lebih rumit dari apa pun."

"Tentang sekumpulan para teroris yang ingin meledakkan sebuah gedung?" sanggah salah satu pemuda berambut pirang yang sejak tadi tidak bisa diam di tempatnya. Ia berdecak kesal. "Ayolah, kapten ini mudah. Kita pernah mengatasi ini sebelumnya."

Kakashi melemparkan sebuah pulpen hingga mengenai kepala pirangnya dan membuat pemuda itu mendesis menahan sakit yang mulai berdenyut karena lemparan pulpen itu.

"Naruto, diamlah. Ini lebih rumit. Kasus ini berbahaya."

Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak tadi pendapatnya selalu diabaikan kini angkat bicara. "Berbahaya dalam arti apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi menarik napas panjang dan mulai membuka gulungan kertasnya yang ia dapatkan dari atasan tertingginya untuknya dan para anggota bawahannya.

"Ada sebuah perkumpulan dari para mafia yang berkamuflase menjadi teroris berbahaya yang mengancam sebuah Negara. Korbannya tidak hanya satu Negara, tapi beberapa Negara besar yang akhirnya merugi hingga milyaran dollar," Kakashi menunduk untuk kembali membacanya. "Banyak dari anggota FBI yang mati karena kasus ini. Mereka berusaha menyelidiki kasus yang sama selama bertahun-tahun tetapi hasilnya tetap gagal dan nihil. Yang mereka dapatkan hanya sebuah kematian dan itu memukul telak FBI sebagai polisi dunia yang kuat."

"Apakah mereka sekuat itu?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku rasa mereka benar-benar berbahaya. Sangat sangat sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya untuk mencegah kehancuran sebuah Negara besar. Tapi atasan memberikan tugas berat ini untuk kita."

"Negara yang mana akan menjadi incaran mereka, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menutup gulungan itu dan menyimpannya di dalam laci penting yang sudah diberi kode rumit sebelumnya. Ia mengusap pelipisnya kasar.

"Jepang."

.

.

Haruno Group menjadi salah satu penyuntik dana terbesar untuk sebuah Universitas yang dibangun leluhurnya demi generasi yang lebih baik. Kakek dan Neneknya berdarah asli Jepang dan Sakura ikut bersama Ayahnya yang notabene memiliki darah Amerika dan sang Ibu yang memiliki darah asli Jepang.

Setelah Ayahnya tewas dalam kasus pembunuhan di dalam laboratoriumnya sendiri di Texas, Amerika. Sakura memilih untuk mengikuti jejak sang Ayah menjadi seorang ahli kimia dan mengabdikan diri untuk membagi ilmunya pada anak-anak lainnya.

Ibunya menikah lagi dengan seseorang yang ditunjukkan oleh orang tuanya yang berasal dari pegawai kantor Haruno Group yang didirikan Kakeknya beberapa tahun silam. Mereka menikah dan memiliki anak yang mengikuti marga Ayahnya, Yamanaka. Meskipun mereka bersaudara tiri, Sakura menyayangi Ino melebihi apa pun. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mereka berdua, Ibunya dan Ayah tirinya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil saat usianya genap berusia dua belas tahun dan Ino yang berusia sembilan tahun. Lalu mereka berdua diasuh oleh Kakeknya hingga keduanya meninggal karena sakit di usia mereka yang ke-enam puluh lima tahun.

Sakura ditinggalkan puluhan juta dollar uang di dalam bank dan beberapa deposito lainnya untuk kehidupannya bersama Ino dari keluarga Ibunya. Sakura menggunakan uang itu sebaik-baiknya dan malah menambah pundi-pundi keuntungan mereka untuk dijadikan tabungan masa depan.

Dan disinilah. Antara Sakura dan Ino bertukar peran. Sakura dipercayakan memegang Perusahaan dan Ino yang memilih untuk berjalan di jalur yang seharusnya dilakukan sang kakak. Tapi tidak apa, Ino menerimanya meskipun harus dipaksakan sebelumnya.

Terlalu rumit jika ia menceritakan hidupnya selama ini. Dibesarkan tanpa orang tua dan mendapat olokan dari lingkungan sekitarnya, membuat Sakura dan Ino tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat. Sakura kehilangan sang Ayah sejak umurnya dua tahun. Dan untungnya, Ayah tirinya memperlakukannya dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak membedakan antara putri kandungnya dan putri tirinya.

Sakura juga menyayanginya. Tetapi lagi-lagi maut memisahkan mereka. Dan Ino yang malang harus mengalami kejadiaan naas sepertinya.

.

.

"Kau banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa? Apa Perusahaan akan bangkrut nanti?" Ino mengejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya setelah mendudukan diri di sofa empuk ruangan Sakura yang besar.

Sakura memutar matanya ketika mendapati adiknya tengah duduk bersantai dan tidak mengetuk pintunya terlebih dulu. Kebiasaan Ino yang untung saja bisa ia tolerir sebelumnya. Sakura sering kali menjitak kepala pirang adiknya jika Ino sering melakukannya di saat ia sedang berganti pakaian atau tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, misalnya.

"Ayolah, aku baru kembali dari kampus dan wajah menyebalkanmu menjadi pemandangan yang tidak ingin aku lihat saat ini," Ino mencibir dan membuka buku tebalnya. Ia mulai larut dalam bacaan di sana dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura di sampingnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menggantikanku lain kali." Sakura bergumam rendah dan bisa didengar Ino di sampingnya.

Ino tersenyum samar. Ia memukul lengan kakaknya dengan gemas. "Aku tidak mau sepertimu. Lebih baik aku berkencan dengan gelas kimiaku ketimbang laporan menyebalkanmu. Kau tahu? Itu sangat mem-bosan-kan." Eja Ino dengan wajah geli yang dibuat-buat.

Sakura mencubit pipi adiknya gemas sebelum sebuah suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Nona Sakura, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Sakura mengangguk dan mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk. Ino bergeser sedikit dari kursinya dan menunggu dengan sabar siapa tamunya kali ini.

Senyumnya melebar kala melihat sosok wanita cantik paruh baya yang masuk dengan rambut hitam bergelombang sedikit ikal miliknya. Tubuh kecilnya dibalut dengan gaun putih selutut dan bibirnya dipoles pewarna bibir merah marun. Ino bersiul rendah dan membuat wanita itu mendelik ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Kurenai yang terhormat," Ino berdiri dengan senyum lebar. "Aku dan Sakura menunggumu sejak tadi."

.

.

 **Bandara International Tokyo, 03.00 AM.**

Pesawat bertuliskan Federal Bureau of Investigation mendarat sempurna di lapangan udara Tokyo, Jepang dengan beberapa penumpang yang mulai turun dan menarik koper besar mereka menuju dalam bandara.

Ada beberapa pria berbadan besar yang menunggu mereka di pintu bandara dengan sigap menggantikan tugas mereka untuk menarik koper yang mereka bawa. Anggota terlatih FBI itu masuk dengan penjagaan yang ketat dan beberapa keamanan yang sengaja memberikan jalan untuk mereka lewat. Beruntung, kondisi bandara pagi ini tidak terlalu ramai.

"Selamat pagi para Agent. Kami sudah mempersiapkan tempat untuk kalian tinggal selama berada di Tokyo. Kapten Kakashi memperintahkan ini pada kami."

Pemuda berambut pirang mengangkat alisnya. "Kakashi? Kapan pria menyebalkan itu akan menyusul kemari?"

Salah satu pria berkacama itu mengangguk ramah. "Satu minggu dari sekarang. Pihak atasan FBI membutuhkan bantuannya sementara waktu ini."

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat dan masuk ke dalam mobil bersamaan dengan para anggota lainnya.

.

.

Sakura memilih untuk bangun pagi dan memanfaatkan waktu liburnya untuk lari pagi sebelum segudang aktifitas menyita seluruh waktunya hari ini selain duduk di depan komputer dan menyelesaikan laporan kerjanya. Meskipun hari libur, ia sering kali memanfaatkannya untuk bekerja di rumah agar pekerjaannya tidak terlalu menumpuk di kemudian harinya.

Dan Ino? Di hari libur, wanita itu memilih untuk tetap tidur dan bangun ketika matahari sudah duduk di atas langit. Sakura mengerti, Ino butuh istirahat ekstra mengingat bagaimana padatnya kegiatan sang adik akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya harus kehilangan jam tidurnya.

Sakura berganti pakaiannya setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Ia mengambil sebotol air dari dalam laci penyimpanan dan mulai berlari memutari rumah baru pergi menuju taman.

Hari minggu, taman tampak ramai dengan orang-orang yang berolahraga atau sekedar mengajak hewan peliharaan mereka berkeliling mencari udara pagi yang segar. Ini bagus untuk kesehatan tubuhnya. Membuatnya tetap terlihat muda dan terhindar dari segala penyakit yang mungkin bisa membuat jangka hidupnya menjadi lebih pendek.

Ia mulai berlari memutari taman bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Di sisi lain, ia melihat beberapa pengunjung taman yang sedang duduk menikmati udara dari pepohonan rindang di tengah taman yang luas. Mereka duduk sembari beristirahat dari kegiatan mereka.

Sakura meneguk botol minumnya. Menyisakan separuh dari botol dan mencari kursi kosong untuknya duduk. Ia mematikan pemutar musik dari ponselnya dan memilih untuk duduk menikmati udara pagi setelah setengah jam ia habiskan untuk berlari memutari taman dan membuat tubuhnya basah akan keringat.

Rambut merah mudanya juga terlihat basah karena keringat. Sakura mengusap leher putihnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia taruh di lehernya. Membersihkan sisa-sisa keringat yang masih mengalir di lehernya dan lengan telanjangnya.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari kamar apartemennya untuk menghirup udara pagi Tokyo setelah hampir tiga tahun ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya hanya karena untuk pekerjaan tercintanya. Pekerjaan yang menjadi keinginan orang tuanya. Pekerjaan yang membuat kakak tersayangnya hampir saja merenggang nyawa karena ulah sekumpulan mafia yang menjebaknya sewaktu di Rusia beberapa tahun silam. Dan mafia itu kini menjadi target selanjutnya. Target yang harus dibasmi olehnya. Dan ia sudah bersumpah akan membunuh semua mafia itu untuk membuat dunia merasa aman dan damai.

Naruto masih tertidur karena kelelahan dan teman-teman satu agen dengannya juga sama. Sasuke terbiasa bangun pagi dan ia tidak peduli jika tubuhnya masih terasa pegal. Ia sudah tertidur di pesawat cukup lama dan itu cukup membuat staminanya kembali naik.

Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya menuju taman dimana penjual roti keliling menggelar dagangannya di sana. Ia menghampiri sang penjual, memberi beberapa roti isi dan mencari tempat duduk kosong untuknya duduk.

Ia memperhatikan orang-orang sekitar yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Dan mata oniksnya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok wanita cantik tengah duduk dengan memegang sebotol air minum yang tersisa separuh menurut penglihatannya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika memperhatikan warna rambutnya yang mencolok.

Merah muda? Tidak asing dengannya.

Ia semakin menajamkan pandangannya ketika mendapati ada sosok laki-laki yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tidak jauh di belakang kursi wanita itu.

Laki-laki itu beberapa kali terlihat mengintip apa yang dilakukan wanita itu disana. Sasuke semakin curiga ketika melihat gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan laki-laki bertopeng itu.

Wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan mulai bergerak menjauh dari kursi dimana dirinya duduk sebelumnya dengan sang laki-laki misterius yang masih mengikutinya dari belakang diam-diam.

Sial. Wanita itu dalam bahaya. Sinyal kuat Sasuke sebagai pelindung langsung menggerakan hatinya untuk mengikuti langkah kemana wanita itu pergi. Dengan laki-laki misterius itu yang masih mengikutinya.

Wanita itu mulai berjalan ke arah selatan taman yang sepi. Menyadari ada bau yang tidak baik, Sasuke menyiapkan pistol yang tersembunyi di balik kantong celana belakangnya dengan perlahan agar laki-laki misterius itu tidak curiga padanya.

 **DOR!**

Suara tembakan yang menggema membuat wanita itu menoleh dengan kedua matanya membulat terkejut ketika mendengar suara tembakan keras di belakangnya.

Sasuke segera berlari dan mengejar laki-laki itu yang kini berlari ke arah pohon-pohon besar dan menghilang di sana. Wanita itu masih duduk dengan wajah memucat dan bahu bergetar melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke mengumpat setelah mendapati buruannya kabur sebelum ia bisa menariknya menuju kantor polisi untuk diinterogasi lebih lanjut. Sasuke mendekat ke arah wanita yang terduduk itu, tangannya sedikit ragu untuk menyentuh bahu wanita itu yang kini bergetar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Kepala merah mudanya mendongak, dan kedua bola mata hijau yang diselimuti kabut ketakutan itu menatap oniks segelap malam yang menatapnya penuh khawatir. Sakura mencoba berdiri dengan lengannya yang digenggam kuat oleh tangan besar lelaki itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih," bisiknya dan Sasuke melepaskan tangannya agar Sakura bisa berdiri sendiri.

"Ada yang mengikutimu tadi. Kurasa dia berbahaya, dia hampir saja menembakmu tepat di belakang kepalamu," cerita Sasuke ketika ia menjelaskan mengapa ia menembak laki-laki misterius itu tadi.

Sakura mengangguk. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pagi ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kalau begitu," titah Sasuke dan langsung diberi gelengan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan memanggil supir saja. Aku sudah lebih baik."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia menunggu wanita itu menghubungi supirnya dan kembali duduk di taman dengan pandangan kosongnya. Sasuke mencoba menyentuh bahu wanita itu, namun diurungkannya.

Dahinya berkerut dan alisnya saling bertaut memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi ketika ia melihat wanita yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Tidak. Ia tidak mungkin pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Sasuke sudah cukup lama angkat kaki dari Jepang dan kemungkinan mereka pernah bertemu sangat kecil.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Sakura menoleh, ia mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak jauh dari sini."

"Oh."

Ponsel Sasuke tiba-tiba berbunyi. Mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk dari Kakashi di Amerika sana. Sasuke membukanya, mulai membaca isi pesan tersebut.

" _Agent AS-01, misi pertamamu adalah menemukan Konohamaru. Dia berumur lima belas tahun dan tinggal di distrik 12 selatan Tokyo. Kau harus menemuinya. Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya untukmu nanti."_

"Ah, supirku sudah datang." Sakura mencoba berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangguk ketika seorang pria dengan surai cokelat datang menghampirinya dan mengucapkan salam hormat padanya.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih duduk memperhatikannya dalam diam. Ia mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Tersenyum adalah hal yang palit sulit ia lakukan selama ini. Mencoba untuk mengatakan pada dunia kalau dia baik-baik saja sangatlah sulit. Sakura tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pada orang terdekatnya. Selebihnya, tidak.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi," Sakura bergumam kecil. Menatap sekali lagi pada oniks kelam yang menghipnotisnya selama beberapa saat itu dan mencoba berdeham untuk membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Seolah Sasuke mengerti apa yang terbaca jelas di dalam kedua bola mata hutan itu, Sakura mengangguk samar dan berlalu pergi setelah mengucapkan balasan singkat yang membuat Sasuke duduk terdiam di tempatnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat marga wanita itu di dalam kepalanya.

"Haruno Sakura."

.

.

"Kau darimana saja Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka duduk untuk sarapan bersama. Sebagai agen terlatih yang sudah bergelut dalam dunia kriminal bertahun-tahun lamanya, membuat hubungan mereka terjalin dengan baik. Berada di satu divisi dalam waktu yang lama, membuat hubungan mereka tidak lagi hanya sebatas teman kerja. Melainkan berubah menjadi persaudaraan dan persahabatan antar anggota.

Di antara agen handal ini, mereka memiliki kemampuan yang mengagumkan. Masing-masing memiliki karakter yang unik dan mampu dibanggakan oleh diri mereka sendiri. FBI tidak main-main dalam merekrut anggotanya. Mereka memilih yang terbaik di antara lainnya.

"Kakashi baru saja mengirimkan sebuah pesan dengan format gambar padaku," Sai membuka percakapan setelah dirasa gerutuan Naruto karena Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapannya membuat kepala pirang lelaki itu menoleh padanya.

"Konohamaru. Aku akan memberitahukan kalian setelah sarapan nanti."

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. Ini adalah misi penting menyangkut hidup mati seluruh warga Negara Jepang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan sebelum teroris untuk membunuh mereka perlahan-lahan dari dalam.

"Mereka ini … sangat berbahaya," Sai bergumam kecil setelah menghabiskan sepiring roti dengan selai kacang kesukaannya. "Banyak dari anggota kita yang tewas karena ini. Dan hasilnya? Mereka kembali lolos."

"Bahkan Itachi yang beruntung dari ledakan mematikan itu tidak sanggup memberitahukan informasi apa-apa mengenai ini."

Ucapan Naruto yang spontan tadi langsung mendapat sebuah delikan tajam dari Sasuke yang kini membanting garpunya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa memedulikan teriakan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Itachi mengalami cedera parah sampai ia harus menjalani perawatan selama dua tahun penuh dan mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit swasta di Amerika. Sasuke yang menyuruhnya. Itachi mengalami gangguan yang cukup parah sampai ia tidak bisa mengetahui jelas apa yang terjadi dengannya lima tahun yang lalu. Beruntung, hanya dia yang selamat di antara teman-temannya yang lain karena ledakan mematikan itu. Bagi Sasuke, Itachi masihlah hidup adalah suatu anugrah untuknya. Dan untuk para teroris yang mencoba untuk membunuh kakaknya, akan menjadi target balas dendamnya.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Kakashi yang menghubunginya dengan sebuah pesan singkat berisikan kabar dari kondisi Itachi yang mulai perlahan membaik seiring bertambahnya tahun. Kondisi psikis pria itu juga membaik setelah ia mengabdikan diri untuk menjadi seorang dokter atas saran Kakashi.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Mencoba kembali tidur dan melupakan segalanya.

.

.

Ino tertawa, ia hampir saja tersedak lemon hangat buatannya sendiri jika Sakura tidak melototinya dengan pandangan geram.

"Sakura, Sakura, memang siapa yang berani mengikuti Nyonya besar sepertimu, heh? Mungkinkah dia menginginkan kekayaanmu atau dia hanya rampok?" Ino mengibaskan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan tersenyum remeh.

"Aku hampir mati. Kau seharusnya tahu itu," Sakura mencibir kesal dan berlalu dari hadapan Ino yang masih terkekeh geli. Tidak biasanya Sakura menjadi lemah seperti ini. Wanita itu tidak punya rasa takut akan apa pun. Dan hanya karena diikuti seorang laki-laki bertopeng membuatnya gemetar setengah mati seperti itu? Ada-ada saja, gumam Ino.

Temari datang dari arah pintu belakang. Ia menyapa Ino yang duduk di ruang makan dengan segelas lemon hangatnya dan koran pagi yang terbuka di kedua tangannya.

"Tokyo diancam bahaya." Ucap mereka berdua berbarengan dengan dahi berkerut.

"Diancam? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Temari tidak mengerti.

Ino menutup koran itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Ia melirik Temari yang mengambil apel dari keranjang buah di tengah meja.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin saja akan ada sesuatu yang menarik nanti. Jepang terlalu damai untuk sebuah Negara. Bukan begitu, Temari?"

Temari hanya mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke arah tangga putar dan menemukan Sakura duduk termenung di sana dengan kepalanya bersandar pada tiang tangga.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

Ino tersenyum sarkatis. "Kau tanya saja sendiri." Lalu, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Temari menuju halaman belakang.

Temari memperhatikan Sakura yang beberapa kali mengumpat dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri tidak karuan. Lalu, wanita itu berjalan menuju lantai dua untuk pergi ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan Temari yang duduk untuk menunggunya bercerita.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Killing You by Asking Alexandria is inspired song for this fiction. Anyway, guys. Im really sorry for make a new fiction HEHE.

Baru aja nonton film action yang bikin kepala saya muter buat cari pelaku utamanya. Dan setelah menonton hampir satu jam lewat, saya baru ngeh kalau orang jahatnya adalah dia ahaha.

Yo, yang bisa nebak siapa yang jahat di sini bisa berikan review hehe. Mungkin ketebaknya chapter nanti-nanti kali ya. Masih main aman di sini. Dan untuk chapter? Tenang saja, hanya sampai 11 chapter.

So, guys. Gimme your review for this fic. Hope you'll enjoy it for my second action fic. Goodbye!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	2. Chapter 2

**Savage Angel**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

* * *

 _"_ _What's killing me is that killing you."_

* * *

.

.

.

"Ada seseorang yang mengikutiku," Sakura bersuara setelah Temari membuatkannya segelas lemon dingin dan duduk di samping wanita itu. Tidak biasanya Sakura menjadi pendiam.

"Siapa?"

Sakura berdecak. "Mana aku tahu," jawabnya. Kemudian, iris hijaunya bergulir menatap lemon dingin di depannya. "Ada seseorang yang menolongku. Dia mengeluarkan pistolnya lalu semua terjadi begitu saja."

Temari mulai tertarik dengan cerita sahabatnya. Ia mengambil bantalan sofa dan menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Sakura. "Lalu? Apa penguntit itu tewas?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Dia berhasil kabur."

Temari menepuk dahinya. Ikut merasa iba dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpa sahabat baiknya. "Kita akan cari tahu itu nanti," kemudian, dahinya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu. "Tapi, siapa pria yang menolongmu dengan pistol? Sakura, Jepang ketat sekali dengan peraturan penggunaan senjata ilegal. Pria itu pastilah bukan orang sembarangan."

Sakura menoleh dengan kedua mata bulatnya melebar. "Kau benar. Mungkinkah mereka satu kelompok yang sama?"

Temari tersenyum kecil. Terkadang kepolosan Sakura membuatnya pusing. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Kurasa, pria yang menolongmu adalah orang penting di sini."

Sakura terdiam. Ia mengambil gelas lemonnya dan meneguknya dalam tiga tegukan. Rasa kering di tenggorokannya mulai hilang digantikan dengan rasa asam dari buah lemon itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Nama pria itu Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

"Kau yakin dia di sini?"

Sai mengangguk malas. Sudah lebih dari enam kali Naruto bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan dengan polosnya, dia menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

Sasuke maju lebih dulu untuk mengetuk pintu rumah bernomor lima itu. Distrik dua belas adalah distrik terpencil yang ada di Tokyo. Hanya berpenduduk kurang lebih lima puluh orang, membuat distrik ini terlihat sangat sepi. Sangat kontras dengan distrik lain yang lebih ramai.

"Terus terang, aku tidak begitu mengerti mengapa distrik ini menjadi tempat terbuang untuk para penduduk yang cacat," Naruto membuka suaranya setelah tiga kali ketukan pintu yang Sasuke lakukan tetap tidak ada jawabannya.

"Pemerintah sengaja merencanakan hal ini untuk kepentingan warganya. Sebagian besar penduduk di sini adalah saksi hidup dari peperangan, percobaan bom bunuh diri dan lainnya," jawab Sai.

"Dan mereka menjadi cacat selamanya karena dampak bencana itu?"

Sai mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dengan lebih sabar, Sasuke kembali mengetuk pintu kayu itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia ragu, apakah Konohamaru benar-benar ada di sini atau tidak. Tapi tidak mungkin ia meragukan kemampuan Kakashi di sini. Bertahun-tahun mereka bekerjasama, Kakashi tidak pernah salah dalam memberitahu informasi penting.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita bertubuh pendek dengan rambutnya yang memutih. Hampir seluruh bagian rambutnya sudah memutih.

"Kalian mencari Konohamaru?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Wanita itu membuka pintu kayu usangnya lebih lebar lagi agar ketiga tamunya bisa masuk ke dalam rumah mungilnya. Memang tidak besar, ini sangat jauh dengan apartemen miliknya di sana. Tetapi rumah ini cukup nyaman.

"Anak itu ada di kamarnya. Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar."

Naruto duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Ia memandangi gambar-gambar asing yang tertempel di tiap dinding yang kosong. Hampir semua dinding ruang tamu tertempel gambar abstrak yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya.

Hanya sepuluh menit menunggu, pintu kayu dengan cat cokelat terbuka. Sosok anak kecil dengan warna rambut agak kehitaman keluar dengan kursi roda dan kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Tidak. Saksi mereka mengalami kebutaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Wanita tua itu maju dua langkah, ia mengusap bahu Konohamaru dengan lembut. "Seperti yang kalian lihat. Konohamaru mengalami kebutaan saat usianya masih sepuluh tahun. Saat itu ia sedang mengikuti ajang lomba melukis di Vancouver bersama guru pembimbingnya, dan sebuah bom meledak di aula hotel itu. Hanya Konohamaru yang selamat."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah dua rekannya yang bereaksi sama. Sai tampak lebih tenang dan Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi yang lain.

"Kami belum mendapat informasi lebih mengenai Konohamaru," jelas Sasuke. "Tapi kami akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut lagi. Bisakah Konohamaru pergi bersama kami? Apa kau mengizinkannya?"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mendorong kursi roda hitam milik anak itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Jaga dia baik-baik. Dia memiliki trauma yang parah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengatasinya."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia mendorong kursi roda anak itu menuju mobilnya. Dibantu kedua rekannya, mereka berpamitan pergi untuk membawa Konohamaru ke apartemen mereka sebelum Konohamaru akan dipindahkan ke markas FBI untuk dilindungi keselamatannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada kalian. Aku akan tetap tutup mulut," Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya, ia tidak begitu menanggapi perkataan anak kecil di sampingnya. Mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto maju lebih dulu diikuti mobil dirinya, dan mobil Sai yang berjaga di belakang.

.

.

"Aku akan menganggap santai masalah ini," Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. Ia tersenyum pada Kurenai yang duduk memandangnya tajam. "Nona Kurenai, aku benar-benar tidak terkejut dengan hal ini. Hal yang pertama kali mereka cari adalah dia. Kita sudah tahu itu."

Kurenai terdiam di tempat duduknya. Kertas bertuliskan pernyataan penting yang ada di depannya membuatnya sedikit pusing.

"Kau tenang saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," suara lembut Tenten dari balik bahunya mengejutkannya. Kurenai hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah manis gadis itu jika Tenten bukanlah rekan kerjanya.

Ino memberikan sebelah kedipan matanya. Menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya. "Kau benar. Kau sangat benar, Tenten."

Kurenai ingin sekali memukul kepala kedua rekan kerjanya jika Ino dan Tenten bukanlah orang terdekatnya. Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun bersama dan ia tidak mungkin melukai keduanya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan berbicara dengan Sakura setelah ini dan kita akan mendapatkan jalan keluarnya." Ino bangun dari tempat duduknya. Membungkuk sedikit untuk pada Kurenai yang meresponnya dengan dengusan lalu pergi dengan tawa. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Yamanaka Ino, wanita itu sedikit tidak waras," kata Tenten sembari tertawa. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kue kacang kering yang ada di atas meja. "Tetapi semua pria menyukainya. Kecantikannya menutupi segala kekurangannya."

Kurenai menumpu dagunya dengan tautan jemarinya. Ia tersenyum pada Tenten yang sibuk dengan kue kacangnya. "Tidak sampai dia tahu kalau Sakura bisa menjadi saingan terberatnya."

.

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Sakura berpikir panjang mengenai sosok bertopeng yang hampir membunuhnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau sosok itu mengikutinya sejauh ini dan berniat mencelakakannya.

"Ah, terima kasih," Sakura memberikan beberapa lembar uang setelah minuman dingin pesananannya sudah jadi dan penjual itu mengulurkannya pada dirinya. Sore ini, Sakura memilih untuk pergi ke sekitar danau yang terletak di distrik sepuluh. Tidak jauh dari taman kemarin, tapi setidaknya tempat ini cukup sepi dan tidak banyak orang kemari. Beberapa sudut dijaga ketat oleh keamanan. Sakura merasa aman di sini. Setidaknya.

Mencari tempat duduk yang lebih dekat dengan tepi danau yang tenang, Sakura menemukan kursi panjang kayu yang ada di sebelah kiri danau. Kursi itu kosong. Tidak ada yang duduk di sana. Sakura mendekat, ia menaruh dompet kecilnya di sana dan duduk.

Ia sudah izin dengan Temari. Dan Temari akan memberitahu Ino kalau dia ada di sini agar Ino tidak khawatir.

Bunyi derit kursi yang terdengar membuat Sakura menarik dompetnya agar tidak menghalangi seseorang untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ia menoleh, menemukan seorang pria duduk dengan pandangan lurus ke depan dan topi hitamnya menghalangi Sakura untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas lagi.

Sakura merasa mulai tak nyaman di sini. Dengan wajah dibuat santai, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan bersiap pergi sebelum pria itu membuka topinya dan mengangkat alis padanya.

"Kau?" Sakura mengetuk dahinya sendiri. Ia kemudian duduk kembali di samping pria itu dan menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa kau masih nekat duduk seorang diri di sini kalau kau sendiri masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin?" Pria itu menoleh pada Sakura yang duduk diam tak bersuara di sampingnya.

"Aku bosan," jawabnya. Sakura menaruh gelas minumannya. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum samar. Ia menunjuk sebuah apartemen besar di selatan danau dengan topinya. "Apartemenku di sana. Aku butuh udara segar untuk berpikir."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian, "Terima kasih untuk kemarin. Aku belum membalas kebaikanmu."

Pria itu menggeleng seraya mendengus. Merasa aneh dengan ucapan wanita di sampingnya. "Sudah tugasku."

"Sudah tugasmu?" Alis Sakura terangkat, ia merasa bingung. "Kau polisi?"

Dan kini giliran pria itu yang terdiam. Sakura menutup mulutnya seketika, ia merasa malu sekali berhadapan dengan seorang pria. Selama dua puluh lima tahun hidup, ia tidak pernah dekat dengan pria mana pun. Dan ketika ada pria lain yang berbaik hati mau menolongnya, ia malah melakukan hal yang bodoh.

"Maaf," Sakura memberikan pria itu senyum kecilnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud lain."

"Apa?"

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum samar. "Lupakan."

Pria itu memakai sebuah alat di telinganya. Sakura hampir saja melompat dari tempat duduknya ketika mendengar suara lain di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku mengerti."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar bingung.

Pria itu memakai topinya kembali. Ia menatap Sakura sebentar kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau kalimat yang sekiranya bisa membuat Sakura tenang karena pria itu mau menerima permintaan terima kasihnya.

Sakura mengikuti punggung besar pria itu sampai menghilang di belokan jalan. Pria itu pergi menuju apartemennya. Ia tahu betul apartemen yang ada di selatan danau. Apartemen itu adalah apartemen khusus bagi orang-orang kelas atas. Dan pria itu?

"Aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya anak-anak orang kaya bisa menggunakan pistol semahir itu," pikirnya.

.

.

"Halo, Agent AS-01. Kurasa, kau sedang berkencan," kata seorang wanita dengan senyum meremehkannya.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya mendengus, ia melempar topinya ke atas meja dan memperhatikan layar besar yang berisikan kode rumit khusus dan beberapa layar yang menggambarkan kondisi rumah Konohamaru.

"Sasuke tidak mungkin berkencan," pria berambut pirang yang muncul dari arah dapur menyela pembicaraan mereka. Pria itu melempar sebungkus makanan ringan pada wanita itu dan berhasil ditangkapnya. "Berkencan tidak ada di dalam kamusnya. Itu sangat mustahil, Ayame."

Ayame hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia memutar kursi duduknya, mengedipkan mata nakalnya pada Sasuke yang memandangnya datar. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba berkencan denganku saja?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak akan berkencan dengan anak kecil tentunya," jawabnya yang malah diberi kekehan nyaring dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Bibir Ayame mengerut. Ia tampak tidak suka dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, memutar kursi Ayame dengan dorongan kecil dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa. Bergabung bersama Naruto di sana.

"Memangnya kau darimana, Sasuke?"

"Danau."

Naruto tertawa geli. "Kau memancing?"

"Mencari udara segar," ketusnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Aku melihatmu di layar, kau sedang bersama seorang wanita cantik. Kau benar-benar berkencan?" bisik Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Benar-benar bosan dengan kelakuan rekan bodohnya. Naruto yang terlalu banyak ingin tahu tentang kehidupannya membuatnya terkadang ingin mengunci mulut berisik itu. "Tidak."

Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah mengejek. "Itu tidak mungkin. Kau tidak mungkin ke danau tanpa alasan."

"Aku hanya mencari cara agar Konohamaru mau bicara tentang kejadian itu," jawab Sasuke. Naruto yang mengerti langsung mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku tidak sengaja duduk di sana dan wanita itu mengajakku berbicara."

"Kau tahu namanya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Dasar payah," Naruto mencibir kesal dan berlalu pergi untuk mengisi gelas kopinya yang habis.

"Paman akan menembak kepalamu kalau kau benar-benar berkencan dan mengabaikan tugasmu, Sasuke," Ayame kembali bersuara tanpa perlu menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya. Fokusnya masih pada layar besar di hadapannya.

"Dia tidak akan berani melakukannya," Sasuke bangun dari sofa dan mulai berjalan pergi. "Dan aku tidak akan berkencan dengan siapa pun."

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengusap-ngusap dagunya kasar. "Aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah tertarik. "Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. Ia mengambil laptop miliknya dari laci meja belajarnya dan menaruhnya di atas kasur tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Aku pernah membacanya di sebuah artikel tentang Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dia ada di internet?" tanya Sakura.

Ino kembali mengangguk. "Kau harus baca, Sakura. Ini memberikanmu informasi lebih tentang pria yang kau sukai itu."

Sakura menjambak ikatan rambut pirang Ino dan berhasil membuat sang adik mengaduh kesakitan. "Jaga bicaramu, Ino. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Ino hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. Dia jelas sekali paham bagaimana sifat kakak tirinya satu ini.

"Lihat, Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke adalah anggota FBI dengan predikat terbaik. Dia berulang kali menangani kasus mafia dan teroris selama empat tahun saja. Namanya sudah tidak asing lagi di kalangan para polisi dunia. Dia adalah anggota terbaik yang pernah ada," ucap Ino membacakan isi artikel yang dibacanya.

"Pantas saja. Pistol itu legal dia gunakan,"

Ino menjetikkan jarinya di depan Sakura. "Kau benar. Temari sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Jepang sangat ketat dengan persenjataan ilegal. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan senjata itu sesuka hatinya kalau ia tidak memiliki izin resmi."

Ino kembali fokus menatap layar laptop di depannya. Telunjuk wanita itu bergerak untuk mencari artikel lain tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ia menemukan sebuah artikel lama yang memberitakan tentang kasus Uchiha Itachi dan kecelakaan mobil terparah tiga tahun lalu.

"Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Sakura.

Ino membuka artikelnya dan mulai membacanya. "Uchiha Itachi adalah kakak kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu bekerja sebagai dokter sekarang. Uchiha Itachi pernah bekerja untuk FBI, tapi dengan alasan tertentu, dia keluar."

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Aneh sekali."

Ino mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Kau benar. Ini aneh sekali. FBI tidak mudah mengeluarkan anggotanya begitu saja. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Itachi."

"Dan media tidak bisa memberikan rinciannya?"

"Sakura, mungkin saja pihak FBI ingin kasus ini hanya mereka yang tahu. Untuk menjaga _privacy_ mereka dari publik. Mereka harus menyembunyikan ini dari dunia."

Sakura hanya diam. Tetapi pandangan matanya fokus pada artikel di depannya.

"Dan Uchiha Sasuke pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun lalu. Kecelakaan itu sampai sekarang belum mampu dipecahkannya. Benarkah kondisi mobilnya yang buruk atau ada orang lain yang berniat membunuhnya. Itu masih misteri," jelas Ino membaca artikel selanjutnya untuk Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ino yang melihatnya hanya mampu menghela napas dan menutup laptopnya. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura yang kini menatapnya. "Jangan menyukai pria tertutup seperti itu, Sakura. Hanya karena dia menyelamatkanmu, belum tentu dia punya niat baik seperti yang kau duga. Kita tidak pernah tahu isi hati seseorang," Ino mengusap lembut bahu sang kakak. "Kau tidak akan berkencan dengan pria rumit seperti dia. Carilah pria lain. Apa perlu aku mencarikannya untukmu?" tawarnya.

Sakura meninju bahu adiknya gemas dan kemudian tertawa. "Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Kau tenang saja, Ino."

.

.

"Dia masih belum membuka mulutnya?" tanya Sai tanpa perlu menoleh pada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Fokusnya kini hanya pada laptopnya.

"Tidak," pria itu mendesah berat. Ia menoleh menatap layar besar. "Apa ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu?"

Ayame menggeleng. Ia bangun dari kursi putarnya dan ikut bergabung bersama rekan timnya yang lain di sofa. "Kenapa dia tidak mau bicara?"

Shimura Sai menutup laptopnya. Ia menaruh laptop hitam itu di atas meja dan tersenyum pada Ayame. "Mudah saja. Orang tua Konohamaru adalah korban dari kekejaman teroris itu karena Konohamaru pernah bicara dengan anggota kepolisian mengenai kejadian ini."

Ketiga anggota yang duduk di sana terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Sai.

"Apakah penjagaan di nomor lima sudah diperketat?" Sasuke berbicara dengan seseorang melalui alat di telinganya.

 _"_ _Sudah, Kapten. Kami sudah berjaga-jaga di sekitar distrik untuk melindungi Nona Hanako. Dia tidak ingin dipindahkan dari sini, dia ingin tetap di rumahnya dan beberapa orang lainnya sudah berjaga di sekitar rumahnya."_

"Bagus. Lanjutkan misi kalian."

 _"_ _Siap, Kapten!"_

"Beberapa tim di bawah komandoku sudah ada di sana. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, aku hanya mengambil langkah antisipasi," kata Sasuke menjelaskan. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sasuke. "Kau hebat sekali, Agent AS-01."

Sai mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Lalu, mengapa wanita tua itu tidak mau dipindahkan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Konohamaru juga tidak mau berbicara mengenai hal itu. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah keselamatan Hanako dan dia akan bicara setelahnya."

Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya. "Kalau begitu, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah melindungi Hanako dari serangan teroris mematikan itu dan membawanya ke tempat lebih aman selanjutnya."

Ayame menatap layar besarnya. Dia sudah berkecimpung di dunia kriminal sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kemampuannya dalam menganalisa gambar dan kode khusus membuatnya menjadi anggota terbaik wanita yang ada di kelasnya.

"Musuh apa yang sedang kita hadapi saat ini?" tanya Ayame.

Naruto dan Sai terdiam.

"Kematian," jawab Sasuke rendah. Enam pasang mata berfokus padanya saat ini. "Kita sedang menghadapi kematian. Kalian tahu sudah berapa banyak korban dari anggota tim lain dalam menghadapi mereka? Apakah kalian berpikir kalau kita tidak akan bernasib jauh dengan mereka?"

Sai tersenyum samar. "Kau terdengar putus asa, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin itu terulang lagi. Cukup Itachi yang menjadi korban terakhir. Tidak untuk kalian."

"Kau benar, Sasuke."

.

.

Ino mengunyah permen karet ke tiganya. Malam ini bulan bersinar sangat cerah, seolah-olah ia ingin membantu para pekerja malam untuk melakukan tugasnya. Di saat orang lain tertidur, pekerja itu justru akan melakukan tugasnya.

"Jangan membuang sampah itu sembarangan, Ino," titah Sakura. Ino hanya tersenyum dan memberikan Sakura salam hormatnya. "Baik, Nyonya."

"Tenten menghubungiku hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura setelah ia membuka ponsel miliknya dan mendapati ada empat panggilan tak terjawab dari Tenten.

Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Ino mengangguk. "Hanya sebentar. Aku punya tugas lain."

"Dengan Kurenai?"

Ino kembali mengangguk.

Sakura menatap ponselnya lama. Mempertimbangkan haruskah ia menghubungi Tenten kembali atau tidak.

.

.

Ayame pergi ke dapur dan membuat makan malam untuk Konohamaru. Anak itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya sejak datang ke sini. Beberapa menu terbaik sudah diberikan, tetapi anak itu masih tidak mau menyentuh makanannya.

"Saksi kita sangat sulit sepertinya," keluh Naruto.

Sai mengangguk menimpali. "Kau benar. Kita hanya perlu sedikit bersabar, Naruto."

Naruto mendesah panjang sebagai jawaban.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Tetapi kemudian Sai duduk lebih tegak, ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk istirahat.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kudengar dari Naruto, kau baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa seorang wanita. Siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa membuka matanya.

Naruto mendengus. "Dia bodoh sekali dalam urusan wanita, Sai."

Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Diam, bodoh." Sinis Sasuke. Naruto hanya tertawa geli.

"Apakah dia cantik?"

"Tentu saja!" timpal Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap datar Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongnya?" tanya Sai lagi.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sai sekilas kemudian ia kembali pada posisi nyamannya untuk beristirahat. "Aku tidak sengaja melihat ada orang lain yang mengikutinya. Lalu, pria bertopeng itu mengeluarkan senjata dan mengarahkannya pada wanita itu. Aku menolongnya, hanya itu."

Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Tetapi kenapa kau tidak bertanya dimana rumahnya dan mengapa kau menolongnya hanya sampai di situ saja?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya sampai ke rumahnya tapi dia tidak mau. Dia pulang dengan supir."

"Ah, dia orang kaya ternyata," kata Sai.

"Mungkin saja. Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya. Diikuti Naruto yang mulai memasang posisi nyamannya untuk beristirahat.

 _"_ _Kapten! Kapten!"_

Sasuke membuka matanya. Posisinya yang semula bersandar langsung tegak ketika mendengar jeritan dari alat di telinganya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

 _"_ _Kapten! Kami diserang! Kami sudah meminta bantuan tetapi belum datang. Rumah Konohamaru yang menjadi target sekarang!"_

Sasuke dengan sigap berlari mengambil perlengkapannya dan berlari menuju mobilnya untuk pergi. Sai memasang kode keamanan untuk apartemen mereka dan mengunci semua data penting yang ada di layar lalu berlari mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke yang lebih dulu pergi menuju lokasi dimana sekumpulan penjahat itu di sana.

.

.

Tanpa peduli apa-apa lagi, Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan menemukan tim bentukannya sudah tewas mengenaskan dengan beberapa luka tusukan dan peluru pistol yang bersarang di kepala dan dadanya.

"Sial!"

Naruto maju lebih dulu sembari memegang revolver miliknya. Diikuti Sai yang mengendap-ngendap menyiapkan alat peledak di sekitar rumah Konohamaru dan beberapa rumah lainnya.

Sasuke maju melalui jalan lain setelah ia memberi isyarat untuk berpencar. Sai bersembunyi di sekitar semak-semak dan Naruto mengambil alih untuk pergi menyelamatkan Nona Hanako di dalam rumah.

"Sial, apa yang terjadi!?"

Sasuke tidak sengaja menginjak tangan kaku dari tim bawahannya yang tewas dengan peluru di kepalanya. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan membasahi tanah. Bau amis melebar memenuhi jalan.

Sai maju dengan revolver di kedua tangannya. Ia maju lebih dulu dari Sasuke dan mengikuti Naruto yang bersiap untuk mendekat ke halaman rumah Konohamaru.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" teriak Sasuke yang diberi respon oleh Sai dengan menarik tangan Naruto menjauh.

Lalu, tak lama—

 **DUAARR!**

Rumah bergaya minimalis kecil itu meledak begitu saja. Sasuke berlindung ke pohon besar di belakangnya agar ia tidak terkena serpihan dari bahan peledak itu diikuti Sai yang melindungi Naruto dari serpihan rumah yang meledak. Diikuti dengan tiga rumah di sampingnya yang juga meledak bersamaan dengan rumah Konohamaru.

Naruto berdiri dengan wajah panik dan Sasuke mendekat ke arah mereka untuk melihat apakah rekannya baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ia sudah tahu kalau peledak sengaja ditempelkan di dinding rumah Konohamaru karena bunyi alat hitung peledak itu terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" kata Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang rumah yang sudah rata dengan tanah itu datar. Gagal sudah misinya kali ini untuk melindungi penduduk lokal. Bersamaan dengan rumah di sekitarnya yang juga dihuni oleh penduduk lain.

Sai menatap bangunan yang rata dengan tanah itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mereka terlambat. Baru saja ia ingin membuat peledak cobaan untuk menghentikan peledak lainnya dan ia terlambat. Para teroris itu lebih cerdik dari mereka.

"Mereka adalah ancaman yang berbahaya, Sasuke. Mereka benar-benar akan membunuh kita semua nanti."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mendekat ke arah puing-puing kayu yang sudah habis terbakar dengan pandangan datar. "Tidak. Kita tidak akan kalah."

Sosok lain dengan pakaian hitamnya sedang memandang tiga orang pria yang berdiri di dekat bangunan yang hancur dengan senyum lebar. Sampai tepukan di bahunya membuat kepalanya menoleh.

"Kita tidak akan kalah. Kita tidak akan pernah kalah."

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar. Kemudian, ia melemparkan sebuah kartu yang berisi sebuah pesan di dekat tiga pria itu sebelum berlalu pergi dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Sai menoleh, mendapati sebuah kartu terbang dan mendarat di dekat sepatunya. Ia mengambil kartu itu, mendapati sebuah pesan singkat yang tertulis di belakang kartu berwarna merah darah itu.

 _Selamat datang di dunia penuh kepalsuan, anggota FBI yang terhormat. Kami sangat senang bisa menjamu kalian hari ini._

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Yah, bisa dibilang mirip Beautiful Disaster gitu, tapi beda cerita. Hanya berlatar action yang sama.

Eh, jawab pertanyaan yang masuk dulu, ya!

 **Q: Penjahatnya Sakura dkk ya?**

A: siapa yaa www

 **Q: Sasuke ngelindungin Sakura karena Sakura targetnya?**

A: bukan. Dia ngelindungin Sakura karena ga sengaja lihat Sakura dalam bahaya. Terus jiwa polisinya tergugah gitu /hasek

 **Q: Yang nyelamatin Sasuke tiga tahun lalu itu siapa?**

A: siapa hayo ww

 **Q: Yang kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu Itachi apa Sasuke?**

A: Sasuke.

 **Q: Itachi kenapa bisa sampai begitu?**

A: trauma. Ntar diceritain seiring berjalannya chapter.

 **Q: Ada tokoh yang mati ga thor nanti?**

A: ada pasti.

 **Q: Pria bertopeng itu siapa?**

A: ada dehhh. Ntar dikasihtau.

Ya, maafkan karena telat update hwhw. Saya lagi fokus di fic yang ngedrama, jadinya untuk fic ini kesendat. Anw, thank you so much buat review, fave, follow, dll. Terima kasih banyakkk!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	3. Chapter 3

**Savage Angel**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

* * *

" _What's killing me is that killing you."_

* * *

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin ini terjadi," Ayame bersuara setelah ketiga anggota timnya kembali dengan luka lecet di lengan dan wajah mereka. Anggota polisi lain segera bergegas untuk menyelamatkan korban yang tewas dan ketiga tim utama kembali dengan alasan keselamatan.

"Sial, sial. Bagaimana bisa mereka selihai itu?" Kata Naruto sembari mengolesi cairan alkohol di sikunya.

Konohamaru datang dengan wajah sedih. Rupanya anak kecil itu sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Wajahnya tertunduk tetapi dia tidak menangis.

"Ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah ingin menemui kalian. Aku sudah merasa aman semenjak kalian belum datang kerumahku," cicitnya. Konohamaru berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya. Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya, tidak berniat menghentikan anak itu pergi.

Sai mendesah berat. Ia melepas rompi anti pelurunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ayame segera mendekat untuk membantunya sembari membawakan sekotak alat medis yang sudah tersedia.

.

.

Di sudut kegelapan, ketiga manusia itu mengintip dari celah-celah pohon yang rimbun dan tinggi. Mata mereka menatap puas atas hasil kerja keras mereka. Ada empat korban tewas yang terhitung dan dua luka parah. Mobil polisi bertebaran dimana-mana. Sirine terdengar memekakkan telinga. Tapi, berbanding terbalik dengan mereka. Justru bunyi sirine seperti alarm kemenangan mereka.

Polisi bergegas untuk menutupi tempat kejadian dengan garis kuning dan menempelkan beberapa bendera peringatan di setiap sudut rumah yang sudah rata dengan tanah.

Salah satu dari mereka mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan satu jempolnya pada rekannya yang lain. Masker hitam kembali terpasang menutupi hingga separuh wajah mereka. Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum, merasa sangat puas.

Lalu, mereka menghilang dari balik kegelapan. Tanpa jejak dan tak berbekas. Seolah semuanya lenyap begitu saja.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Sudah satu jam ia habiskan untuk memandang sebuah buku tebal yang berisikan daftar buronan utama yang menghilang sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu tanpa jejak. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari foto-foto itu.

Tidak sama sekali.

Sejak tadi ia membolak-balikkan halaman yang hasilnya sama saja, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Dua gelas kopi sudah ia habiskan, tetapi hasilnya tetap tidak ada.

Naruto dan Sai sudah kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Luka yang dialami Sai lebih berat dibanding dirinya dan Naruto, Sai dianjurkan untuk beristirahat oleh dokter yang khusus menangani mereka.

Layar komputer tiba-tiba menyala, Sasuke memutar kursinya dan menatap lurus ke layar saat gambar Kakashi terlihat. Pria itu berdeham sembari membuka mapnya, menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam map itu sebelum berpindah ke Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mendapat laporan kalau misi kalian gagal menyelamatkan keluarga dari saksi kunci," kata Kakashi membuka percakapan. "Aku anggap itu kecelakaan. Musuh kita benar-benar luar biasa kali ini." Wajahnya berubah serius.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku sudah melapor ke atasan kalau kalian masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan ratusan bahkan ribuan nyawa lainnya dari aksi teror ini," Kakashi menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Waktu kalian hanya sampai enam bulan untuk menuntaskan ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Sasuke memijit kepalanya. "Aku tahu."

Kakashi mengangguk. Tatapan matanya tampak prihatin. "Sasuke, aku mengandalkanmu. Kau yang terbaik di antara lainnya. Rasa amarah dan dendammu karena Itachi berhasil membuatmu sampai sejauh ini. Kau tidak mungkin mau melewatkannya, 'kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Teringat kondisi sang Kakak. "Tidak. Cukup Itachi dan Konohamaru. Tidak akan ada korban lagi."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Bagus. Aku percaya padamu. Aku akan membantu kalian dari sini, aku tidak bisa pergi ke Tokyo beberapa waktu ke depan karena atasan menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal."

"Apa pun yang kalian butuhkan, hubungi aku secepatnya. Aku sudah memberitahu Ayame untuk segera melapor ke kantor pusat mengenai kondisi yang terjadi. Tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Kakashi sebelum layar monitor itu akhirnya mati total dan tidak lagi terlihat apa-apa.

Sasuke mendesah. Menaruh buku itu di atas meja, ia segera bangkit dari kursinya. Pergi menuju kamar Konohamaru dimana anak itu sudah tertidur pulas.

Sasuke menutup pintu dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya saat ia berbaring melempar punggung lelahnya di atas ranjang. Tatapannya jatuh pada langit-langit kamar apartemennya, memandang jauh ke sana sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Ino memotong sandwich sayurannya sembari melirik Sakura yang sibuk dengan majalah dan kopinya. Ino menaruh garpunya dan menatap Sakura.

"Sakura, kau akan datang?"

Sakura mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah.

"Jam sebelas. Jangan terlambat," peringat Ino. Sakura lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Tenten tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan mereka dari arah pintu utama. Wanita bercepol itu datang dengan kaus olahraga dan celana santainya. Menarik kursi untuk duduk dan menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelasnya.

"Kalian melihat majalah hari ini? Berita tentang ledakan bom di distrik dua belas tengah malam," kata Tenten sembari mengolesi rotinya dengan selai kacang. "Lima tewas dan dua luka parah."

"Memakan korban?" tanya Ino.

Tenten mengangguk.

"Siapa pelakunya?"

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Masih dalam pengejaran. Polisi sama sekali tidak menemukan bukti yang tertinggal di sana."

Sakura menutup majalahnya dan menghabiskan kopinya. Ia menatap Tenten. "Aku sudah membacanya. Majalah menjadikannya topik utama minggu ini. Jepang dalam siaga satu, katanya."

Ino bersuara sembari mengunyah rotinya. "Wah, kalau begitu aku harus berhati-hati," kekehnya geli. Tenten memutar matanya.

Ino melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Dia segera bergegas menghabiskan jus jeruknya dan mengambil tasnya. Melesat pergi ke luar ruang makan menuju mobilnya setelah berpamitan pada Sakura. Dia bisa terlambat nanti.

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Sakura. "Adikmu aneh. Kurasa, dia cocok menjadi psikopat."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Dia seperti itu karena terlalu banyak tekanan yang membebaninya sejak dulu. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana Ino."

Tenten mengangguk. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu. "Berhati-hatilah, Sakura. Ino bisa menyakitimu kapan saja."

Sakura menaruh selai kacangnya, tatapan matanya jatuh pada wajah Tenten. "Aku sudah menjaga diriku sendiri sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ino memang pernah melukaiku empat tahun yang lalu, tapi saat itu dia sedang sakit."

Tenten terdiam. Dia mengunyah rotinya. "Aku hanya memperingatimu. Yah, meskipun begitu kalian berdua saling menyayangi."

Sakura tersenyum lembut.

.

.

Sasuke menatap sup jagungnya datar. Napsu makannya hilang entah kemana sejak semalam. Semua itu masih terasa abu-abu baginya. Kartu yang semalam masih ia simpan baik-baik sebagai pegangannya. Seolah-olah ia akan kalah jika kartu hilang dari tangannya.

Ayame melirik mangkuk sup milik Sasuke yang masih penuh. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa supnya tidak enak?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku sedang berpikir," Sasuke menaruh gelas berisi air putih. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

Ayame menjetikkan jarinya. Ia teringat pesan Kakashi semalam. "Hm, kalian ditugaskan pergi ke Universitas Tokyo siang nanti," ujar Ayame. Naruto menaruh sendoknya menatap Ayame. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan di sana?"

Ayame menghabiskan sisa sendok terakhir supnya. Dia menatap Naruto dan Sai bergantian. "Paman akan memberitahu kalian setelah sarapan nanti," tatapan matanya jatuh pada Sasuke. "Tentunya setelah kalian menghabiskan sarapannya." Lalu, berdiri pergi menuju tempat pencuci piring.

Sai menarik sudut bibirnya, sepertinya Ayame masih sakit hati karena Sasuke menolak cintanya berkali-kali. Jelas sekali ada rasa dendam terlihat di mata gadis itu meskipun Ayame bersikeras membantahnya.

"Ayame masih sangat menyukaimu," Sai bergumam yang sayangnya terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke. "Dan sayangnya kau sama sekali tidak menanggapinya, malang sekali Ayame."

Naruto terkekeh. Dia menaruh cangkir kopinya. "Kenapa tidak kau saja, Sai? Kau paling pintar di antara kami soal perempuan. Ayame bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau merayunya." Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto dan memberi pria itu kedipan matanya.

Sai tertawa geli. Dia sampai memegang perutnya. "Tidak, tidak. Tipeku tidak seperti itu," Naruto mendengus. "Aku menyukai wanita dengan usia matang tetapi tingkah seperti anak kecil."

"Dasar aneh," gumam Sasuke yang diberi anggukan kepala Naruto.

Sai kembali tertawa.

.

.

Sasuke menekan tombol merah bulat besar yang ada di keyboard. Seketika gambar Kakashi muncul, pria itu menyapa ramah anak buahnya dengan senyum di balik maskernya.

"Halo, anak-anak. Senang bisa melihat kalian baik-baik saja!"

Sasuke memutar matanya, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum. "Aya, kapten!"

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan di Universitas itu, Kakashi?" kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Kakashinya tertawa geli menyadari sifat anak buahnya yang tidak sabaran. Pria itu membuka catatannya dan mulai membacakannya pada mereka.

"Dengar, menurut info yang kudapat, di sana ada beberapa sindikat teroris berkerah putih bersembunyi di sana. Mereka mendaftarkan namanya dengan nama samaran lain guna tetap menyimpan uang mereka tetap bersih," kata Kakashi serius. Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Dengan kata lain, mereka melakukan transaksi ilegal di sana. Dibantu dengan orang dalam yang sudah mereka bayar."

"Mereka melakukan jual beli senjata dan rapat penting tentang rencana pembunuhan di sana?" sela Sai.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Mungkin bisa jauh lebih berbahaya. Mereka bisa saja merakit bom itu di sana."

"Ya, Tuhan."

Sasuke terdiam. Otaknya mulai berputar cepat. Berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana bisa sebuah Universitas menjadi tempat mengerikan seperti itu?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya, itu menjadi tempat belajar yang nyaman bagi muridnya dan bukan menjadi tempat berbahaya yang mengancam keselamatan mereka."

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kursi hitamnya. "Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Hanya beberapa orang penting yang terlibat. Jika kalian bertanya pada mahasiswa di sana, kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Semuanya tertutup. Para penjahat itu sangat cerdik."

Sasuke terdiam, ia melirik Konohamaru yang duduk melamun menatap layar besar bersama mereka. Sejak tadi anak itu diam saja. Tidak berkata apa pun. Anak itu memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi pendengarannya masih sangat baik.

"Dan Konohamaru, minggu depan kami akan menjemputmu. Kau akan lebih aman di sini, bersama kami," kata Kakashi. Naruto dan Sai menoleh menatap Konohamaru, sedangkan Sasuke tetap menatap layar di depannya.

"Tenang saja, kami akan mempersiapkan segalanya," timpal Sai yang diberi anggukan kepala Naruto.

Kakashi mengangguk. Pria itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan kata-kata penyemanagat bagi timnya sebelum akhrinya pergi untuk bertugas. Layar itu kembali menghitam, Ayame datang dari arah kamar dan mengambil alih tempat duduk yang sebelumnya Naruto tempati.

"Mobil sudah menunggu, ganti pakaian kalian dan cepatlah bertugas." Perintahnya.

.

.

"Ini bagus!" Sakura memeluk Ino yang tersenyum lebar karena wanita itu mendapatkan penawaran kerja dengan gaji memuaskan karena nilai dan penelitiannya yang hebat mampu membuat perusahaan teknologi meliriknya.

"Aku harus berpikir, Sakura. Aku ingin bekerja bersamamu," jawab Ino. Sakura menariknya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Keputusan tetap ada di tanganmu, aku tidak akan memaksa," Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Ino hanya mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Minggu depan adalah kelulusanmu. Aku serahkan seluruhnya padamu," Sakura kembali bersuara menyemangati adiknya. Dia tidak pernah ingin memaksa Ino untuk menjadi sepertinya. Dia ingin adiknya mendapati kebebasan sesuai yang dia inginkan. Semua untuknya.

Ino tersenyum. Ia memandang selembar kertas itu lekat-lekat. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras untuk memikirkan masalah ini.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Aku lapar sekali," kata Sakura. Ino mengangguk. Dia merapikan tasnya dan pergi menyusul Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menjauhi aula.

Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba berbunyi, langkahnya terhenti di lorong kampus. Ino ikut terdiam di sampingnya, Sakura sedikit menjauh untuk mendapatkan privasi. Dan Ino berdiri bersandar pada jendela menunggunya.

Tatapan mata birunya tidak sengaja jatuh pada ketiga pria yang datang bersamaan dari arah tangga. Kedua matanya membulat saat ia mengenali salah satu pria itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" gumam Ino. Alisnya menyatu tampak berpikir keras kalau dia salah menebak seseorang.

Sakura kembali setelah telepon mereka berakhir. Wanita itu menarik tangan Sakura sampai Ino menariknya kembali.

"Apa?"

Ino menunjuk dengan dagunya, membuat Sakura mengikuti arah pandang sang adik dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke melangkah bersama kedua orang pria lainnya.

Naruto yang terkejut melihat Sakura yang tidak asing olehnya tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Dia melirik Sasuke yang tampaknya juga terkejut karena kehadirannya. Ini kali ketiga Sasuke dipertemukan kembali.

Sai berdeham keras, ia melirik wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Tinggi mereka sama, tetapi sepertinya wanita itu lebih muda dari Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat lain," bisik Naruto yang melewati Sakura begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan Sai yang memilih untuk tetap bersama Sasuke.

"Kau …" telunjuk Ino mengarah pada Sasuke. "Kau siapa?"

Sasuke melirik Ino sekilas. Tatapan matanya kembali jatuh pada Sakura yang melihatnya terkejut. "Oh, ini kali ketiga aku bertemu denganmu," ujar Sakura spontan.

Sai tersenyum manis saat tatapan Ino mengarah padanya. "Hai."

Ino hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat sinis saat melihat Sai.

Sakura berdeham, Sasuke tidak merespon ucapannya. Kemudian, dia memikirkan kata lain untuk mencairkan suasana canggung mereka. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Kami sedang mencari seseorang," jawab Sai tegas. Ino melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Siapa yang sedang kalian cari?"

Sai tersenyum misterius. "Bukan urusanmu, Nona."

Ino mendengus keras. Tangannya terangkat di udara. "Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak ingin tahu," ia melirik Sakura. "Aku tunggu di mobil, Sakura." Dan pergi tanpa pamit meninggalkan ketiga orang itu di sana.

Sai melihat kepergian Ino dengan senyum. Bahkan saat Ino menoleh ke arahnya, pria itu tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya. Aneh, batin Ino.

"Namaku, Haruno Sakura. Apa kita pernah berkenalan sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura mengingat pertemuan mereka sebelumnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Menyadari sejak tadi dia tidak menjawab ucapan wanita itu. "Aku sudah tahu."

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Oh, ya, tentu saja. Kita sudah pernah berkenalan sebelumnya," Sakura mengutuk pikirannya sendiri. " Ini kebetulan sekali, aku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawabnya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Untuk?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu soal pria misterius itu," Sakura melirik Sai yang tampaknya tidak lagi terkejut dengan ceritanya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak setelah kejadian itu."

Sai tersenyum pada Sakura. "Aku bisa membantumu Nona kalau kau ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan untuk Sasuke."

Sakura menoleh pada Sai dengan senyum lebar. "Benarkah? Ya, Tuhan. Syukurlah. Aku hargai itu," Sasuke melirik Sai dengan tatapan memperingati.

Sai mengangguk. Masih dengan senyumnya.

"Jadilah kekasihnya. Itu hadiah terindah yang akan Sasuke dapatkan seumur hidupnya. Apalagi jika wanita cantik sepertimu yang menjadi kekasihnya," ucap Sai kalem.

Sakura melotot pada Sai. Dan Sasuke menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sakura terbatuk-batuk menyadari wajahnya memerah. Sial, bagaimana bisa dia merona di depan pria penyelamatnya?

"Ah, itu," Sakura terbata-bata. Lidahnya terasa kaku tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengusap pelipisnya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman. "Abaikan dia," Sakura mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Kami harus pergi."

Sasuke pergi melewatinya begitu saja. Bersama Sai yang akhirnya mengekor di belakangnya. Sakura terdiam di tempatnya, jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat dan hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya. Sakura memegang dadanya, mencoba menghentikan gerak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Aku bukan remaja yang sedang kasmaran, Tuhan," lirih Sakura. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh, menatap punggung lebar nan tegap itu dengan wajah memerah. Kata-kata pria berambut klimis itu seakan seperti kaset di dalam kepalanya. Terus berputar-putar.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin menyusul Ino yang sudah menunggunya.

.

.

"Aku akan membunuhmu nanti," bisik Sasuke tajam. Sai hanya terkekeh. Sungguh, menggoda Sasuke seperti ini membuatnya senang. Jarang sekali ia bisa mendapat kesempatan langka untuk membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Ya, silakan saja. Aku siap mati di tanganmu," jawab Sai sembari tertawa. Dia tidak menyangka, kata-kata spontannya bisa membuat Sasuke mati kutu. Sai bersumpah, Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapannya meskipun pria itu bisa menutupinya dengan sempurna.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan sebuah pintu yang ada di belakang gedung. Pintu itu terkunci rapat. Ada beberapa gembok besar di sana dan rantai berbesi tebal yang menutupinya. Sejak awal, Naruto sudah mencurigainya.

"Apa ada yang melihatmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke saat memegang rantai tebal itu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Sejauh ini tidak. Aku berhasil masuk kemari tanpa terlihat kamera pengawas," Sasuke menoleh pada empat kamera CCTV yang bergerak memutar mengawasi tempat itu.

Sasuke menekan alat kecil yang terpasang di telinganya. Alat itu sangat kecil dan terdapat _chip_ yang menghubungkan antara dirinya dengan Ayame yang bertugas di depan layar mengontrol segalanya. Sasuke menekan tombol kecil di sana dan mengarahkan alat itu pada pintu baja di depannya.

"Ayame, kau tahu tempat ini?"

Bunyi keyboard terdengar di telinga Sasuke, gadis itu rupanya sedang bekerja untuk mencari tahu tempat apa itu.

"Ya, itu adalah gudang yang tidak lagi terpakai milik kampus," Sasuke mendengarkan. "Tempat itu hanya berisi bangku dan meja yang tidak terpakai serta barang-barang bekas lainnya."

Sai mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa pihak sekolah menguncinya serapat ini?" Dia memegang gembok berwarna perak. "Kenapa pula memakai gembok?"

"Menurut info yang kudapat, ruangan ini dulunya pernah dijadikan tempat pembunuhan oleh mahasiswa dan kasus perkosaan masal yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu," Ayame menjelaskan secara rinci dari info yang ia dapat.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Kalian bisa kembali nanti malam," Ayame memperingatkan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Memperhatikan pintu berlapis baja itu dengan tatapan meneliti. Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya gudang dijaga ketat seperti ini. Memang, tempat ini sangat aneh jika dibanding tempat lainnya. Letaknya paling belakang dan tidak tersentuh siapa pun tetapi CCTV yang ada cukup banyak untuk ukuran luas seperti ini.

"Ayo kembali." Sai berbalik pergi sembari memainkan ponselnya. Sepertinya pria itu sedang sibuk mencoba mencari tahu tempat-tempat tersembunyi lainnya di sini mengingat perannya di dalam tim sebagai apa.

Sasuke beranjak pergi setelah teman-temannya kembali lebih dulu. Ia sengaja melihat-lihat sekitarnya dan bergerak untuk memasang kamera kecil sepanjang perjalanan untuk ia pantau dari ponselnya.

.

.

Sakura menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tatapannya jatuh menatap jendela besar yang membatasi antara restaurant dengan jalan besar. Saat ini dirinya sedang pergi untuk makan siang sebelum kembali ke kantor untuk bekerja.

"Memikirkan pria itu?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya. "Siapa?"

Ino mengunyah steaknya. "Sasuke."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap sang adik malas. "Tidak."

"Jangan bohong, Sakura," Ino memotong steak dagingnya. "Kau terlihat bingung."

Sakura meluruskan punggungnya. Posisi duduknya lebih tegak. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada sup dagingnya yang masih tersisa separuh. "Apa dia punya kekasih?"

Ino terbatuk-batuk tersedak minumannya sendiri. Wanita bermata biru menatap Sakura tak percaya. Senyum meledeknya timbul. "Hah? Kekasih?"

Sakura mendengus melihat respon yang Ino berikan padanya. "Lupakan."

Ino tertawa geli. Ia sampai memegang perutnya karena tertawa.

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta?"

Sakura menggeleng tegas. "Aku hanya bertanya. Tipikal pria seperti dia pastinya sulit mendapat kekasih. Jika, melihat wajahnya lebih dekat, kau akan tahu kalau dia bukan tipe pria penggoda."

Ino memiringkan bibirnya, tampak setuju. "Kau benar. Kurasa," bahunya terangkat. "Dia sedikit aneh."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Apalagi temannya yang berambut klimis. Dia lebih aneh," sela Ino yang membuat Sakura tertawa geli.

Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba berbunyi. Panggilan masuk dari Kurenai yang tertulis di layarnya. Sakura mengangkatnya teleponnya.

"Ya?"

Kurenai berbicara serius di sana.

"Aku akan datang," lalu, sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Ino menatap Sakura ingin tahu tetapi Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya sangat penting."

"Ini bukan tentang perusahaan, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Semoga saja," Sakura mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. "Kau tidak apa kutinggal?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti."

.

.

Ayame duduk di kursinya, tidak memedulikan rekan setimnya datang dan menyapanya. Pastinya gadis itu mengalami hari yang buruk. Wajahnya ditekuk saat Sasuke datang dan duduk di sofa.

"Apa?"

Ayame menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kenapa kau bertemu wanita itu lagi?"

"Siapa?"

"Sakura."

Naruto menoleh dengan terkejut. "Wow, kau tahu namanya?"

Ayame tersenyum sinis. "Aku mendengar semua apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi," ketusnya. Tatapannya kembali teralih pada Sasuke. "Kau akan berkencan dengannya?"

Sasuke mendesah berat.

Sai tersenyum. "Kau cemburu," bibirnya berkerut. "Jika diteliti dari sikapmu, kau cemburu."

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran mengapa Sasuke bisa luluh pada wanita seperti itu," bantahnya. Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Yang jelas, Sakura jauh lebih memesona dibanding dirimu, Ayame," jawab Sai. Membuat Ayame kembali menggeram kesal. "Bukankah begitu, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Ayame membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara tetapi Sasuke menyelanya. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, hubungan ini hanya sebatas rekan kerja."

Naruto mengulum senyumnya. Mengerti bagaimana sifat Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun sebagai rekan kerja dan teman dekat. Bahkan saat mereka berada di akademi, Naruto sudah mengenalnya karena mereka berada di satu kamar yang sama.

Sai menoleh pada Ayame dan tersenyum saat Ayame mengumpat marah. Sai kembali menatap Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengan umpatan yang Ayame layangkan padanya. Ini sudah berkali-kali terjadi.

"Aku benar, kau jatuh cinta padanya," geram Ayame sebelum ia berbalik menatap ke layar dibanding wajah Sasuke yang datar menyebalkan itu. Sasuke hanya meliriknya lalu mendesah lelah. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka satu per satu rekaman dari kamera yang sudah dipasangnya untuk memantau. Sejauh ini, belum ada yang mencurigakan.

Hanya ada petugas kebun yang merapikan kebun dan menyapu halaman. Setelah itu, mereka tidak lagi terlihat.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

.

.

Sakura memutar matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Apa katanya? Makan malam antar perusahaan? Konyol.

"Bilang saja kalau kau lagi-lagi mencoba menjodohkanku dengan Yahiko itu," tuding Sakura. Kurenai menghembuskan napasnya, lelah berdebat dengan wanita keras kepala macam Sakura.

"Sakura, dia kandidat yang pantas bersamamu. Tidak ada lagi," sela Kurenai. Sakura melayangkan tatapan marahnya pada wanita bermata merah itu. "Apa? Tidak. Aku selama ini sudah menganggap dirimu sebagai keluargaku sendiri, Kurenai. Aku menghormatimu, tetapi untuk urusan ini, kau tidak berhak lebih jauh lagi."

Kurenai mendesah. Selalu seperti ini. Sakura akan marah padanya dan mengabaikannya selama berhari-hari sebelum akhirnya Kurenai luluh dan menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ya, baiklah. Tetapi kau harus datang, mereka meminta kita untuk datang sebagai rekan kerja," tegas Kurenai.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia melempar bokongnya di atas kursi kebesarannya, memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening. "Aku akan datang."

Kurenai tersenyum senang.

.

.

Sasuke memainkan ponsel di tangannya, ia masih saja tidak bicara apa pun saat Kakashi menghubunginya dan pria itu ingin bicara dengan Sasuke. Hanya berdua saja.

"Apa?"

Kakashi menggeleng dengan senyum. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Ayame?"

Kepala Sasuke ingin meledak rasanya. Dia tidak tahu kalau punya rekan perempuan macam Ayame bisa merepotkan seperti ini.

"Lebih baik bawa Ayame pulang dan suruh Shikamaru datang. Aku tidak lagi ingin bekerja dengan keponakan manjamu," sinis Sasuke. Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Ayame yang terbaik di antara polisi wanita lainnya, Sasuke," kekeh Kakashi. Sasuke memutar matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Di mataku dia menyebalkan. Kau tidak ingin menambah masalahku, bukan?"

Kakashi menggeleng. Kedua matanya menyipit karena senyumnya. "Ya, baiklah. Aku akan berbicara pada atasan dan Shikamaru untukmu."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Ayame bercerita tentang dirimu, selalu dirimu," ucap Kakashi. "Dia mencintaimu sejak kalian masih di akademi, Sasuke. Aku tahu, Ayame jauh dibawahmu. Dia hanyalah adik kelasmu, tapi percayalah. Dia bisa menjadi wanita dewasa."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Begitu?"

Kakashi menghela napas.

"Dengan berpura-pura baik di depan kami dan tidak sengaja menyuntikkan cairan potasium pada Itachi? Kau kira aku bodoh atau apa?"

Kakashi terdiam menyadari nada suara Sasuke yang meninggi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf," nada suara Kakashi melemah. "Minggu depan akan kukirim Shikamaru ke sana dan Ayame akan kembali bersama Konohamaru."

Sasuke mendesah. "Aku menghormatimu sejak lama, Kakashi. Kau guru terbaik. Tetapi aku sudah bertoleransi terlalu jauh untuk keponakanmu."

Kakashi mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti. Sekarang, lakukan rencanamu dan laporkan padaku hasilnya. Aku tunggu."

Sasuke mematikan layar itu dan melempar headsetnya ke atas meja. Memandang layar ponselnya, Sasuke tidak mendapati adanya hal-hal yang mencurigakan di sekitar area gudang. Semua masih aman terkendali.

.

.

Sakura melangkah melewati ballroom hotel bintang lima yang ada di Tokyo untuk jamuan makan malam. Dia sudah berjanji pada Kurenai untuk datang dan Sakura selalu menepati janjinya.

Memakai _dress_ di bawah lutut berwarna putih gading tanpa lengan dan sepatu karya Louboutin favoritnya, Sakura segera pergi mencari meja dimana Kurenai dan rekan kerja perusahaannya sudah menunggu.

"Sakura!"

Sakura mendekat ke arah mereka. Tatapan matanya tidak sengaja jatuh pada Yahiko yang duduk dengan senyum cerah ketika mata mereka bertemu. Sakura akui, pria itu tampan. Tetapi, dia sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"Hei, Sakura," sapa Yahiko.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu," kata Kurenai. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membalas sapaan rekan kerja lainnya dengan ramah.

"Kupikir, kau membawa teman kencanmu malam ini," bisik Yahiko. Sakura hanya menatapnya. "Huh, sayangnya tidak. Rasanya lega sekali."

Sayangnya, itu tidak berefek apa pun padanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tidak melihatmu beberapa hari ini. Kau selalu menyerahkan tugasmu pada asistenmu," kata pria paruh baya berambut emas itu.

Sakura meminum anggurnya sedikit. "Ino membutuhkanku beberapa hari ini, aku sibuk. Aku juga punya pekerjaan lain di rumah," jawab Sakura. Pria itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tampil sangat cantik malam ini," puji Yahiko yang duduk di sampingnya. Sakura tersenyum, berusaha agar dia tidak terlihat kaku malam ini. "Terima kasih, Yahiko."

Yahiko tersenyum lebar saat Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum padanya. Membuat debaran jantungnya menggila.

Kurenai sibuk berbicara dengan yang lain. Sakura segera menghabiskan makanannya karena ia mulai merasa bosan dan ingin segera kembali ke rumah. Yahiko sejak tadi menatapnya, membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sakura berdeham agar seluruh perhatian para tamu mengarah padanya. Dia menghapus sisa makanan yang tersisa di bibirnya dengan kain lembut di atas meja.

"Aku harus kembali. Ino punya ketakutan berlebihan jika aku tidak ada di sampingnya lebih dari satu jam saja," kata Sakura. Kurenai menatapnya dengan pandangan melotot dan Sakura mengabaikan.

"Oh, begitu. Tidak apa, Sakura. Kami sangat berterima kasih kau mau datang malam ini. Semoga ke depannya, kita bisa berkumpul lagi." Salah satu pria berwajah bijaksana itu berbicara. Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum dan berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Apa perlu kuantar?" tawar Yahiko.

Sakura menggeleng ramah. "Aku bawa mobil. Terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu." Lalu, Sakura pergi diiringi tatapan penuh intimidasi Kurenai yang sepertinya akan mendampratnya habis-habisan nanti setelah mereka sampai di rumah.

Kurenai tetap tinggal dan Sakura pergi menuju mobil Audi SUV miliknya. Penjaga membawakan kunci untuknya dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam. Memutar kemudinya keluar dari area hotel.

.

.

Sasuke menutup mobilnya dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju taman belakang kampus. Bermodalkan revolver yang tersimpan di balik saku celananya dan pisau yang tersimpan di balik jam tangannya.

Suasana sangat sepi. Satpam yang berjaga ada di pintu utama, dan itu letaknya di depan. Sasuke mendapat kesempatan emas saat ini. Sai mengatur rencana dari balik layar dan Naruto ada bersamanya. Ia sengaja mengecek situasi langsung dan mencari bukti yang ada.

Sasuke melompati semak-semak yang tumbuh liar di sekitar taman kampus. Sepertinya semak-semak ini belum tersentuh tangan tukang kebun, buktinya Sasuke terkena goresan dalam di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan membuatnya meringis perih.

"Aw, sial."

Sasuke mendengar Sai berbicara dari balik alat yang terpasang di telinganya.

" _Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Apa luka itu dalam?"_

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tetap awasi, Sai."

Sasuke kembali berjalan melewati pohon apel yang tumbuh besar di sekitar area kebun taman. Lalu, ia melihat ada senter yang menyala mengarah pada rumput. Ia segera berlari mencari tempat persembunyian saat mengetahui kalau satpam kampus sedang berkeliling.

Sasuke menahan tangannya agar darahnya berhenti mengalir. Rasanya semakin perih saat ia mencoba menghentikan aliran darah itu.

Sasuke segera beranjak pergi dari sana saat satpam itu tidak sengaja melihat jejak darah di atas lantai ubin. Ia pergi menuju belakang pohon apel yang besar dan menahan tangannya tetap di sana. Berusaha mencegah darah yang keluar lebih banyak lagi.

" _Di sana aman. Tetapi saranku, kau kembali malam ini. Kau tidak akan bisa melewatinya seorang diri, Sasuke. Naruto harus ikut bersamamu,"_ saran Sai.

"Aku akan kembali." Sasuke mematikan tombol pada alatnya dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Menghilang di balik kegelapan malam tanpa jejak apa pun yang tertinggal.

.

.

Sakura menghela napasnya, ia belum mau kembali secepat ini ke rumah. Ino pastinya sudah tidur dan ada Temari yang berjaga di sana. Mungkin saja Tenten juga ada di sana menemani Temari.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman tempat di mana saat ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. Entahlah, dia ingin di sini. Karena taman ini dekat dengan rumahnya.

Sakura tidak sengaja menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati ada pria duduk sembari memegang tangannya yang berdarah hebat. Sakura meringis saat menyadari darah itu menetes ke celana jins pria itu.

"Biar kubantu," kata Sakura tanpa menyadari siapa pria itu karena lampu taman yang redup menyulitkannya melihat wajah pria itu. Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, mencoba meraih tangan pria itu tapi segera ditepis pria itu.

Alis Sakura bertaut, dia baru saja melayangkan protes saat Sasuke memunculkan wajahnya dan menatapnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini seorang diri?"

Sakura menggeleng tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kemarikan tanganmu, aku akan mengobatinya."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan Sakura membersihkan lukanya yang dalam akibat batang semak-semak yang tajam itu melukainya. Ada beberapa duri yang masih menancap di sana, Sakura melihat ada sisa batang yang masih tertinggal di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa?" bisik Sakura sembari membersihkan duri itu dari tangan Sasuke. Setelah selesai, Sakura segera melilitkan kain sapu tangannya pada pergelangan tangan pria itu dan mengikatnya kencang.

"Darahmu akan berhenti mengalir nanti. Kau harus segera pulang dan mengobati tanganmu agar tidak infeksi. Bisa berbahaya," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya. Ia menatap perban itu bergantian dengan Sakura. "Ini hanya luka kecil. Akan sembuh nanti," Sakura mendengus. "Aku pernah mengalami luka yang lebih parah dari ini."

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Apa ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakaimu di luar sana?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Pantas saja kau punya pistol. Keselamatanmu pasti terancam karena kau seorang polisi," Sakura spontan menutup mulutnya saat kata-kata itu meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, begitu mengintimidasi.

"Maafkan aku," Sakura menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang dirimu lebih jauh lagi."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat karena Sakura juga akan tahu nanti.

"Kupikir, kau tipe wanita cuek yang tidak memikirkan siapa yang pernah menolongnya," sindir Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar hanya penasaran saja. Aku juga ingin memiliki pistol, tetapi aku tidak bisa menembak. Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya. Dan di Jepang memiliki peraturan yang sangat ketat tentang persenjataan," ucap Sakura panjang lebar. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapa pun."

Sasuke tetap diam. Membuat Sakura semakin dirundung rasa bersalah.

Sakura kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menimpali ucapannya. Pria itu begitu dingin menatapnya, Sakura merasa nyalinya menciut jika ditatap mata segelap malam itu.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke mengangkatnya dan Sakura mendengar pria itu hanya bergumam singkat lalu telepon mereka terputus.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang diam di tempatnya. Wanita itu seakan kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya karena Sasuke sejak tadi tidak menanggapinya. Sasuke berdeham, mengambil alih atensi Sakura padanya.

"Aku harus pergi," Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kau bawa mobil?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat.

"Biar kuantar pulang," tegas Sasuke. Sakura mengerjap terkejut, ia berdiri tiba-tiba dan kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Tanganmu terluka. Seharusnya, aku yang mengantarmu pulang."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Tetapi, sebuah senyum samar muncul. "Tidak, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa mengantarku pulang."

Sakura yang merasa malu hanya bisa tertunduk, ia tersenyum sembari mengusap pipinya. "Ya, baiklah. Aku harus kembali, Ino sudah menungguku."

Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka memilih jalan yang berbeda. Sasuke tetap diam saat ia melihat Sakura berjalan menjauhinya. Wanita itu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sini. Sampai mobil berwarna abu-abu itu melesat menjauhi aera taman dan menghilang.

Sasuke menatap pergelangan tangannya. Sapu tangan berwarna biru muda itu terpasang di tangannya. Itu milik Sakura, ingatnya pada diri sendiri. Dia harus berpikir keras bagaimana cara mengembalikannya pada wanita itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih nanti.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Iya, kayaknya sih mainstream gitu, ya. Kisah cinta antara polisi sama orang biasa. Di sini Sakura enggak miskin loh ya.

Anw, jawab pertanyaan yang masuk ya!

 **Q: Feelingku sih Sakura dkk penjahatnya wkwkkw**

A: Aduh aduh udah main tebak-tebak aja ya

 **Q: Penasaran siapa terorisnya**

A: Sabar ya www. Ntar ketebak kok

 **Q: Ayame suka ya ama Sasuke?**

A: Hooh tuh

 **Q: Neji Shikamaru ga muncul?**

A: Shikamaru bakalan muncul, yeay! I'm shipper ShikaTema kok, selaw.

 **Q: Ino paling aneh sikapnya sama Sakura. Kayak ga peduli sama Sakura.**

A: Memang ada faktornya kok.

 **Q: Yang nolong Sasuke waktu kecelakaan Sakura, kan?**

A: Adadehh

 **Q: Fix Ino penjahatnya.**

A: Kenapa pada nebak Inooo yaa

Ficnya cuma sampai sebelas chapter dan semoga bisa rampung karena saya lagi demen fic action dibanding drama wkwkk /dor. Intinya, thank you buat reviewnya! Me love u, guys. Mwa

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	4. Chapter 4

**Savage Angel**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

* * *

" _What's killing me is that killing you."_

* * *

.

.

.

"Bukankah tanganmu masih terluka? Kenapa kau tetap saja nekat untuk pergi?" Ayame mendengus ketika melihat Sasuke turun dari tangga dengan pakaian rapinya. Pria itu sepertinya bersiap untuk pergi pagi ini.

Sasuke hanya melirik Ayame dan pergi menuju ruang tengah dimana Naruto dan Sai duduk di sana sembari menikmati kopi pagi mereka.

"Shikamaru akan datang hari ini. Mereka sudah membawa tim untuk melindungi Konohamaru sampai di markas dengan aman," Sai melirik Ayame yang duduk bergabung bersama mereka. "Dan Ayame akan kembali bersama Konohamaru hari ini."

Ayame melotot tak percaya pada ucapan Sai. Dia menggeram karena tidak mendapat respon dari para pria di sana. Naruto mendesah, menaruh kopinya di atas meja dengan tenang. "Kepalaku pusing. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ada bantahan darimu, Ayame. Ini kesepakatan kami bertiga."

Ayame mendesis sinis. "Kalian bertiga atau hanya Sasuke seorang?"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja hanya mendesah. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Ayame datar. "Ini karena perintahku. Naruto dan Sai tidak terlibat. Aku menyuruh Kakashi untuk membawamu kembali dan membawa Shikamaru kemari."

"Brengsek. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriaknya.

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau lebih hebat dari kami. Kau seringkali bersikap tidak sopan pada kami padahal jelas sekali kalau kau adalah junior kami di akademi."

"Setidaknya kemampuanku sudah terbukti, Sasuke. Mereka semua mengakui kemampuanku," jawab Ayame sinis.

"Memang," Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. "Aku juga mengakuinya. Kau hebat di depan layar. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin bekerjasama denganmu. Mengertilah selagi aku masih baik padamu," Sasuke membanting _flashdisk_ ke atas meja. "Bawa ini juga. Kau memerlukan ini untuk tugasmu selanjutnya di sana." Lalu, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan dalam keheningan.

Sai menghela napas. Dia mematikan tab di tangannya dan melihat Ayame bergantian dengan Naruto. "Walaupun kami berdua berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi, kami menghormatinya sebagai senior kami. Aku tidak bisa membantumu apapun, Ayame. Maaf. Kurasa, Sasuke benar. Kami membutuhkan Shikamaru di sini. Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena hal ini." Dan pergi sembari membawa tabnya ke dalam kamar.

Ayame menunduk dan Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan iba. Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk bahu Ayame yang bergetar setelah itu pergi menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Ayame seorang diri di sana.

.

.

Sasuke memutar ponselnya sembari bersandar pada mobil hitam yang ia gunakan untuk kembali ke kampus yang sama demi mencari informasi penting yang bisa ia dapatkan untuk menumpas kejahatan yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras. Memikirkan berbagai cara agar ia bisa masuk tanpa dicurigai siapa pun.

Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga sampai ia bertemu dengan Sakura yang tengah bersandar pada jendela lorong dan berbicara dengan seorang pria dengan wajahnya yang terlihat menua dan rambutnya yang memutih karena usia.

Pria tua itu mengangguk hormat pada Sakura dan wanita itu membalasnya dengan ramah lalu pria itu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhinya. Sakura masih tetap diam di sana. Sakura jelas sekali tidak melihatnya karena wanita itu memunggunginya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya sampai ia melihat Sakura berbalik dan menatapnya bingung. Wajah wanita itu terlihat lelah. Namun, hilang begitu saja ketika melihatnya.

"Oh, kau disini?" Sakura berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau perlu sesuatu hingga harus kemari?"

Sasuke diam, ia memperhatikan wanita itu dalam-dalam. "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Aku? Aku mengurus segala pendanaan di sekolah ini. Penting bagiku untuk mengeceknya secara rutin agar dana yang masuk tidak terbuang sia-sia," jawab Sakura.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Tatapan matanya menajam. "Kau penyumbang dana terbesar kampus ini?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Sebenarnya, sudah lama. Sejak perusahaan dipegang oleh Kakekku. Aku hanya melanjutkannya saja."

"Siapa pria tua itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, dia adalah pemilik kampus ini. Dia teman lama Kakekku. Dia membawahi semua urusan manajemen dan keuangan. Setiap bulannya dia akan memberiku laporan tentang dana yang mereka keluarkan untuk beasiswa dan segala keperluan lainnya. Aku membutuhkannya agar keuangan di perusahaan tetap stabil," jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kau bekerja sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan?"

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Ah, begitulah."

"Pantas. Kau terlihat seperti kaum kelas atas ketika aku bertemu denganmu," timpal Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "benarkah? Aku berusaha berpenampilan sesederhana mungkin agar tidak terlihat mencolok."

Sasuke hanya diam. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai kampus ini lebih dalam lagi pada Sakura. Tapi, dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak mungkin mendekati Sakura hanya untuk memanfaatkannya, bukan? Tapi, mengapa ia harus peduli?

Dia pernah melakukannya berulang kali dan tidak jarang ia mendekati banyak wanita agar mendapat informasi penting yang berguna bagi misinya. Mengapa ia tidak bisa pada Sakura?

"Kau seorang polisi, apa kampus ini memiliki keanehan untukmu hingga kau harus kemari untuk melihat sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku mencurigai sesuatu di sini," balas Sasuke cepat.

Mata Sakura mengerjap terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Bisa kita bicara diluar?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja. Aku menyetir sendiri saat kemari, kita bisa pergi bersama ke sebuah tempat agar bisa membicarakannya lebih dalam lagi."

"Aku bawa mobil. Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang."

Sakura mengangguk sekali lagi dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang mulai mengikutinya dari belakang. Sakura meremas kedua tangannya di depan celananya dan menghela napas berkali-kali sebelum ia menampilkan wajah santainya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat gugup di depan Sasuke hanya karena pria itu mengajaknya berbicara berdua saja.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura memutar gelas kopi susunya dalam kecemasan. Ia benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu di kampus itu.

"Kau pernah mendengar kalau ada gudang tidak terpakai di kampus itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Itu tempat terjadi pembunuhan oleh seorang mahasiswa lalu pemerkosaan massal. Sekitar empat sampai lima tahun yang lalu kalau tidak salah. Itu benar-benar mengerikan," Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Apa karena itu kau menyelidikinya kembali?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia bukan polisi yang bertugas memecah kasus pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan seperti itu. Itu bukan bagiannya.

"Lalu?"

"Kampus itu memiliki koneksi dalam dimana ada gudang persenjataan berbahaya disana. Mereka menyimpannya di sana. Aku mencurigai gudang terkunci itu."

Alis Sakura terangkat. Wajah terkejutnya benar-benar terlihat di depan mata Sasuke. "Kau tidak bohong padaku, 'kan? Untuk apa?" Sakura tertawa sarkatis. "Dengar, aku baru mendengar hal konyol seperti itu hari ini. Sasuke, itu kampus. Tempat mereka belajar demi masa depan mereka. Ini tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja agar kami tidak mencurigainya. Misiku kali ini sedikit rumit dan aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya padamu. Mereka, orang-orang ini sangat cerdik. Aku rasa mereka juga pintar. Tentu saja, salah satu petinggi di sana terlibat dalam hal ini."

Sakura mengusap dahinya. "Lelucon apa yang kudengar saat ini?" gumamnya rendah. "Aku juga harus bertindak untuk tahu kemana uang yang kuberi mereka gunakan selama ini."

"Banyak sekali uang yang kuberi untuk pendanaan kampus itu. Terlebih saat Ino bersekolah disana. Aku berpikir uang yang kugunakan untuk keperluan beasiswa dan pembangunan. Mereka selalu memberikan laporan bersih selama ini padaku," Sakura menghela napas panjang dan menatap Sasuke sedih. "Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng. "Ini masih perkiraanku. Aku hanya mendapat informasi dari orang terpercaya mengenai tempat itu. Aku baru akan memulainya hari ini."

Sakura terdiam. Dia melirik ponselnya yang diam di atas meja. "Jika, kau ingin melihatnya, aku akan membujuk salah satu dari mereka untuk memberikanku kunci gudang itu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Kau akan melakukannya?"

Sakura masih menatap ponselnya dalam diam. Kepalanya terangkat dan menatap Sasuke dengan pasti. "Ya, aku juga ingin tahu apa isi di dalam gudang itu."

.

.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang ketika Sasuke membuka gudang itu. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan ketika Sasuke berhasil membuka gembok itu dan bersiap membuka gagang pintunya.

Sebelum pintu terbuka, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sakura berdiri kaku di sana. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kau gila? Bagaimana jika itu benar? Bagaimana saat kau membuka pintunya sesuatu akan meledak di dalam sana dan kita terluka?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Itu tidak terjadi. Tidak ada peledak apa pun di dalam sana."

Sakura mendekat perlahan-lahan. Dia berdiri agak jauh dari Sasuke dan membiarkan pria itu masuk lebih dulu ke dalam setelah membuka pintunya.

Gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura lihat. Tangan Sakura terulur mencari saklar lampu dan menemukannya. Lampu menyala terang, namun tidak ada apa pun di sana kecuali meja dan kursi yang tidak terpakai dan lapuk karena rayap.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

Sasuke diam dan mulai bergerak berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan. Sakura berdiri di dekat tumpukan meja dan berdiri di sana dalam diam. Memperhatikan Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Sasuke berhenti di depan lemari besar yang tampak usang dan lapuk di sudutnya karena rayap. Pria itu mulai membuka pintunya satu persatu dan tidak menemukan apa pun selain bekas pakaian dan perlengkapan alat olahraga yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

Sasuke menutup pintu itu dan menoleh. "Tidak."

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kepalaku ingin pecah rasanya."

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan kembali berkeliling memeriksa seluruh isi ruangan agar mendapat sebuah petunjuk. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke menaruh sebuah alat perekam yang tersambung langsung dengan tab miliknya dan tab milik Sai. Ia juga menaruh alat penyadap suara di sana.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi nyaring. Sakura menghela napasnya sebelum ia mengangkatnya. "Ya?"

"Aku di luar sedang sarapan."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Malam ini? Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan kolegamu lagi dan Yahiko itu," Sakura berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi hingga Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura memberikan pria itu senyum canggungnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa," suaranya berubah seperti gumaman.

"Sudah dulu, temanku datang. Sampai nanti." Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Sasuke yang sibuk melihat sesuatu.

"Aku benar-benar pusing sekarang. Bisakah aku keluar?"

Sasuke mematikan senter dari ponselnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Aku sudah selesai."

"Ayo, kita bicarakan di luar."

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura setelah dia menutup pintu gudang itu seperti semula. Menyerahkan kuncinya pada Sakura. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sejauh ini tidak ada. Tapi, aku akan sering kemari untuk melihatnya."

"Aku akan berikan kunci cadangannya padamu. Biar kau yang pegang. Kau sudah ahli menyelinap, kurasa itu bukan masalah. Aku tidak akan khawatir jika kau tertangkap nanti," canda Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu harus membantumu apa lagi. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

"Kau sudah membantuku banyak," jawab Sasuke. Sakura mendongak menatapnya. "Benarkah? Wah, aku terlihat seperti detektif sungguhan kalau begitu," Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan ke atas dan mengambil kunci cadangannya. Mereka akan memberikan kunci itu padaku jika aku memintanya. Aku akan berikan padamu nanti."

"Aku tunggu di mobil."

Sakura mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhi area gudang.

.

.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Sasuke menoleh ketika melihat Ino keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Mata wanita itu menatapnya tajam bagai dirinya sebuah mangsa. "Kau bukan lulusan kampus ini. Adikmu atau kakakmu tidak ada disini. Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Menunggu seseorang."

Ino mendengus. "Oh, benarkah? Kau mengencani salah satu murid di kampus ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ino tertawa rendah. "Oh, ya Tuhan kenapa pula aku mencampuri urusanmu. Kau bertemu kakakku jauh lebih sering saat ini. Tentu saja, aku mencurigaimu. Jika, kau berniat berkencan dengannya, aku harus memperhatikanmu. Sakura tidak boleh salah dalam memilih seorang pria."

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Aku tidak berniat mengencani siapa pun saat ini."

"Tidak ada yang tahu masa depan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lima menit kemudian. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang akan menembak kepalamu ketika kau menyetir nanti?" jawab Ino dengan senyum cerahnya.

Sasuke terdiam.

Tidak lama Sakura berjalan melalui pintu masuk parkiran dan mendekati mereka. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada Ino yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Ino? Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku punya keperluan dengan mantan dosenku, Sakura. Aku butuh sesuatu darinya untuk pekerjaanku nanti."

"Kau tidak bilang padaku," balas Sakura. Ino memutar matanya. "Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan padamu."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangkat ponsel dalam genggamannya. "Aku mematikan ponselku."

Ino tersenyum. "Itu pasti karena Kurenai mengganggumu, 'kan? Aku tahu benar itu." Ino menepuk bahu Sakura dan bergegas masuk ke dalam meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana.

"Dia adikmu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau mendapat perlakuan yang kurang baik darinya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Cara bicaranya berbeda denganmu. Kalian tidak dibesarkan dari orang tua yang sama, bukan?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu terlihat jelas, Sakura. Aku bisa melihatnya ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu bersamanya kemarin. Dia terlihat sedikit berbahaya di mataku," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Semua orang yang memandangnya juga berkata hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan ucapan itu."

Sasuke hanya diam. Sakura menyerahkan kuncinya pada Sasuke. "Ambillah. Aku mengambilnya dari bagian tata ruang. Mereka mengizinkanku untuk menyimpan kunci itu kapan pun aku mau."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ini sangat berarti."

"Hanya itu yang bisa kubantu. Jika, kau melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam sana kau bisa beritahu aku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk mencari tahu siapa orang itu nanti," bisik Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sakura. "Nyalakan ponselmu dan berikan padaku. Aku akan menuliskan nomor ponselku di sana. Jika, kau melihat sesuatu mencurigakan dari petinggi kampus ini, kau bisa memberitahuku."

Sakura memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke setelah ia menyalakannya. Sasuke menekan angka yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepalanya.

Sasuke mengembalikan ponselnya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil setelah meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung di sana.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke kantornya dan mendapati Kurenai sudah duduk di atas sofanya. Sakura menutup pintu ruangannya dan melempar tubuh kecilnya di atas sofa bersama dengan Kurenai yang memandangnya marah.

"Kau berkencan? Dengan siapa?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Satu, aku tidak berkencan. Dua, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Tiga, kepalaku ingin pecah rasanya saat ini."

"Apa ada masalah di kampus?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Ya, sedikit."

"Sudah kuduga, kampus itu bermasalah."

Sakura hanya diam.

"Pulanglah. Biar aku mengurus segalanya," Kurenai melempar bantalan sofa pada Sakura dan wanita itu mendengus. "Aku ingin disini."

"Aku membatalkan janjiku pada kolegaku dan juga Yahiko. Padahal pria itu merindukanmu. Dia menyuruhku mengatur janji agar kalian bisa bertemu," kata Kurenai ketika dia duduk di kursi kebesaran milik Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya. Dia menatap Kurenai malas. "Bilang saja padanya aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan kami akan menikah bulan depan. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya."

Kurenai tertawa sinis. "Dia membantumu dalam banyak hal dan begini balasanmu?"

"Apa aku harus memperlakukannya seolah-olah aku menyukainya? Ini juga idemu, Kurenai. Jangan membuatku marah," sorot mata Sakura berubah tajam. "Aku sejak awal tidak pernah setuju menjadikan Yahiko alat dari semua rencanamu, bukan?"

Kurenai masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Benarkah? Oh, kau membalikkan fakta sekarang nona muda. Kau juga menyetujuinya ketika aku memberimu saran seperti itu. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Punggungnya menegak dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Oh, ya? Kau sekarang sedang mencuci tanganmu sendiri di depanku?"

"Lalu, kau mau apa? Memecatku? Kau tidak akan bisa, Sakura."

"Aku bisa," suara Sakura berubah dalam. "Aku bisa berbuat apa pun semauku. Memecatmu, menghancurkan hidupmu dan hidup keluargamu, bahkan membunuhmu. Aku menghormatimu selama ini. Tapi, ini balasanmu?"

"Jangan libatkan aku dengan masalahmu di luar pengawasanku, Kurenai. Aku tidak main-main denganmu."

Kurenai berdiri dengan wajah kesalnya. "Kau berani denganku karena kau berkencan dengan polisi itu?"

Sakura tersenyum samar. "Tidak. Jika pun aku berkencan dengannya, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Kau hanya perlu bekerja dengan baik di sini. Aku bukan Ino yang akan menyerangmu secara langsung jika sedang kesal. Kesabaranku sudah habis."

Kurenai berjalan memutari meja besar milik Sakura. Tatapan wanita itu mengeras satu sama lain. "Kau menantangku, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, Nyonya Kurenai. Aku menantangmu untuk mencari rencana lain agar Yahiko tidak terlibat ke dalam urusanmu dan urusanku. Urusi hidupmu sendiri dan keluar dari ruanganku."

Kurenai berjalan menuju pintu keluar diiringi dengan bunyi pintu tertutup yang keras di belakangnya.

Sakura berdiri. Berjalan menuju jendela besar yang memperlihatkan jalanan kota Tokyo siang hari yang padat. Tatapan matanya jatuh memandangi mobil yang melintas dan para pejalan kaki yang terlihat berlalu-lalang.

Entah mengapa Sakura ingin menangis sekarang.

.

.

"Oww, apa ini? Kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu?"

Ino menarik kursi dapur untuknya duduk sembari menaruh jus jeruknya di atas meja. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah marah Kurenai ketika ia pergi ke dapur.

"Kakakmu benar-benar menyebalkan, Ino."

Ino memutar matanya. Dia mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu. Berhentilah menarik dirinya ikut ke dalam masalahmu, Kurenai. Sakura jauh lebih berbahaya jika dia sedang marah dan kalut."

Kurenai mendengus. "Kau tahu apa, heh?"

Ino tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku jelas lebih tahu banyak tentang dirinya dibanding dirimu," Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Jika, Sakura membuangmu. Aku tidak akan membelamu. Kau sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur ke dalam urusannya. Aku adiknya, aku akan mendukungnya."

Kurenai tertawa keras. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada Ino. "Dirimu yang jauh lebih berbahaya di mataku, Ino. Kau bisa membunuh Sakura dan teman-temannya kapan saja. Apa kau lupa? Kau bahkan pernah hampir menghilangkan nyawa saudaramu sendiri saat itu?"

Ino terdiam. Iris birunya menatap Kurenai marah. Tangan kanannya memegang gelas jus yang kosong mengepal dan seketika gelas berkaki itu pecah berkeping-keping di tangannya membuat Kurenai terdiam.

"Apa kau juga melupakan sesuatu kalau Sakura pernah hampir membunuhku tiga kali karena kejadian itu?"

Ino berlalu pergi dari ruang dapur menyisakan kepingan gelas kaca yang pecah hingga para pembantu datang untuk membersihkan sisa pecahan gelas itu. Kurenai menatap meja dengan pandangan keras. Memori ingatannya terlempar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dimana semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Kepalanya terangkat. Kurenai menatap kosong ke arah tangga putar dimana Ino pergi ke sana.

"Kau melupakannya, Ino. Kau yang membunuhnya dari dalam. Kau yang membuat orang yang dicintainya terluka."

.

.

Sasuke bersandar pada kursi di depan layar besar. Naruto sedang pergi mengantar Konohamaru ke bandara bersama Ayame dan Sai … entahlah kemana pria itu pergi.

"Sasuke?"

Sai menepuk bahu Sasuke yang menegang. Pria itu menaruh tabnya dan membuka jasnya. "Hari ini cukup sibuk, bukan? Aku berjalan-jalan keluar untuk mencari udara segar sama sepertimu. Saranmu cukup bagus, itu membantuku."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mengawasi gudang itu. Semuanya sudah tersambung denganku. Aku pergi ke sana sebentar dan melihat-lihat. Aku mencurigai lemari itu," ucap Sai.

Sasuke menatap Sai yang duduk di atas meja menghadapnya. "Aku sudah melihatnya langsung. Tidak ada apa pun. Tidak juga ada pintu ajaib yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan lain."

"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku menunggu siapa yang akan masuk ke sana dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana."

Sai mengangguk. Dia menyalakan tabnya dan menaruhnya di depan Sasuke. "Aku merekam sesuatu di depan pintu gudang itu. Aku melihat dua orang itu sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka membicarakan uang dan nama seseorang yang namanya mereka samarkan."

Sasuke menatap layar itu dalam-dalam. "Mereka tidak menyebut siapa yang memberikan uang pada mereka?"

Sai menggeleng. "Mereka menyebut Hayami. Aku mencarinya nama yang mereka sebutkan tapi yang aku dapatkan adalah gambar pemakamannya. Aku mengeceknya secara langsung dan orang yang mereka bicarakan telah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu. Mereka berbohong."

"Kita dijebak," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar. Kurasa mereka melihatku datang ke sana."

"Aku punya kunci cadangan gudang itu," ucap Sasuke setelah Sai mematikan tabnya. "Sakura memberikannya."

"Kau bilang padanya tentang misi kita?" bentak Sai tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?"

Sai menghela napas. "Ya, maaf. Aku berpikir kau kelewatan dan menceritakan semuanya. Kalau kulihat dari dekat, kau sedang memikirkannya. Kau berpikir mengapa kau lakukan ini hanya untuk memanfaatkannya," kata Sai santai. "Aku bisa mengerti. Tapi, ini tugas kita. Jika, kau memang ingin mendekatinya karena ingin mengencaninya, aku akan mendukungmu."

Sasuke mendengus dan melepas tangan Sai dari bahunya.

"Kau harus benar-benar menyukainya jika kau ingin mengencaninya, Sasuke. Atau kau akan menyesal. Kau tidak ahli dalam urusan wanita. Sakura bukan wanita bodoh kurasa. Terlihat dari cara dia memandang kita waktu itu. Terlihat bagaimana caranya berbicara. Jika kau berpura-pura padanya, kau akan mati mungkin haha."

Sai tertawa lepas kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk diam di tempatnya.

.

.

Sakura menaruh sendok makannya dengan membantingnya. Membuat kepala pirang Ino mendongak sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada pastanya. Senyum Ino mengembang di sana. "Pergilah ke kamarmu atau carilah udara segar jika kau sedang kesal. Itu bagus untuk menurunkan amarahmu," ucap Ino menirukan kata-kata Sakura ketika dirinya sedang kesal.

Sakura menatap Ino dari tempat duduknya. "Kurenai bicara sesuatu padamu?"

Ino menatap Sakura sekilas. "Jika pun ada, itu bukan urusanmu."

Sakura memegang pelipisnya. "Kapan dia berhenti memperlakukanku seperti budaknya?"

Ino menaruh garpu makannya dan menatap Sakura datar. "Bukankah sejak dulu kita adalah budaknya? Kau baru menyadari itu?"

Sakura mendengus. Ino menelan pasta terakhirnya dengan cepat. Dia menatap Sakura dari seberang tempat duduknya. "Temari bahkan angkat tangan. Dia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Kurenai. Jika tidak karena kita, Temari sudah lama menghabisi nyawa wanita menyebalkan itu."

Sakura menopang dagunya. "Biar aku yang menghabisinya nanti."

Ino tersenyum. "Ya, terserah. Kau jauh lebih hebat dibanding aku untuk masalah satu itu. Jika aku tidak waspada, mungkin nasibku akan sama seperti Kurenai nanti. Mati di tangan orang yang kupercaya seumur hidupku."

"Kau mengejekku?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak berniat untuk mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika kau lakukan hal yang sama pada pria yang kucintai nanti. Aku juga akan bertindak sama sepertimu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya," balas Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Kau sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu benar bagaimana dirimu. Hanya di depan dirinya kau bersikap seperti dirimu sendiri."

"Kalau dia tewas suatu saat nanti, aku juga akan ikut bersamanya," suara Ino bergetar. "Hanya dia dan dirimu yang kupunya. Sama seperti itu. Jika kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku akan ikut bersamamu. Aku tidak akan kehilangan kalian lagi seperti aku kehilangan Ayah dan Ibu."

"Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sedih." Ino menunduk. Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis di sana. Sakura melihatnya. Melihat sisi lain Ino yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari dunia luar. Ino sudah berhenti memakai obat penenang dua tahun lalu. Dia sudah berhenti menemui psikiater untuk terapi. Dia sudah sembuh.

Ino sudah sembuh dari masa lalunya.

.

.

Sakura berlari memutari halaman belakang ketika satpam kampus yang biasa berjaga menghubunginya karena melihat orang mencurigakan masuk melalui pagar belakang secara diam-diam. Saat Sasuke pulang siang tadi, Sakura menemui satpam yang biasa bertugas malam untuk membantunya melihat gudang kampus secara diam-diam dan memberikannya sejumlah uang jika dia berhasil melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Sakura bersembunyi di dekat semak-semak saat ia melihat Sasuke bersandar pada dinding dengan pistol yang menempel di dahinya karena seorang pria berbadan tinggi menahannya tetap disana.

"Siapa kau?"

Sakura mendengar pria itu berteriak keras di telinga Sasuke. Sakura maju perlahan-lahan agar bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Sasuke mendengus ketika pria berbadan tinggi besar itu masih memegang tangannya. Sasuke menyikut perut pria itu dan menendangnya hingga pria itu terlempar dan jatuh di atas rumput liar di depannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Pria itu mendengus. "Kau sudah dijebak. Kau seharusnya lari," pria itu berusaha berdiri namun Sasuke menodongkan pistolnya tepat di dahinya. "Aku tidak akan lari. Katakan pada atasanmu, aku tidak takut dengan ancamannya."

Pria itu tetap diam dengan senyum kemenangan yang semakin mengembang di wajahnya. Sakura semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam-dalam ketika dia melihat seorang pria dengan mantel hitam panjangnya datang dari arah timur. Kedua matanya membulat terkejut saat ia mengenali siapa pria itu.

"Yahiko?"

Sasuke menarik revolvernya dan berdiri tegak ketika Yahiko datang dengan pakaian santainya berlagak di depan Sasuke yang memandangnya datar. Sakura bergeser sedikit demi sedikit ketika dia melihat Yahiko menyembunyikan pistol di belakang punggungnya. Tangannya bergetar melihatnya. Benarkah Yahiko memiliki koneksi untuk menyembunyikan persenjataan di kampusnya? Mengapa?

Sakura berlari menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang keberadaannya.

Sasuke refleks bergerak ke kiri ketika ada pisau terbang mengarah ke arahnya. Yahiko tersenyum ketika mendapati leher pria itu berdarah karena terkena goresan.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Apa aku tidak salah? Agent AS-01 yang sangat terkenal itu," ucap Yahiko mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aku menangkapmu, bodoh. Tidakkah kau merasa takut?"

Yahiko mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya tertantang melihat agen handal sekelas dirimu berdiri di sini, di depanku."

Yahiko menginjak pria berbadan tinggi yang terlentang di atas rumput liar dengan kasar. Menyuruh pria itu berdiri dan pergi sebelum ia mendengar suara pistol berbunyi dan sebuah peluru bergerak cepat menembus kepala belakang pria itu dengan cepat.

"Kau membawa temanmu juga sepertinya. Wah, ini adil."

"Bukankah kau juga sama?" Sasuke melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya. "Di belakang pohon besar itu ada dua orang, di balik dinding arah barat satu orang. Dan yang berjaga kira-kira lima belas meter dari sini satu orang. Kau bahkan membawa banyak teman dibanding diriku."

Yahiko tertawa sarkatis mendengarnya. Sasuke tersenyum ketika Yahiko mengangkat tangannya dan mendengar bunyi ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Pria berambut nyentrik itu mengangkatnya dan tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi agen. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Yahiko pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke menuju mobilnya. Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Dia menyembunyikan pistolnya ke belakang jaketnya. Tak lama, Sai keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama Naruto yang mengekor di belakang.

"Kau tidak menangkapnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan dia pelakunya."

Naruto menatap Sasuke marah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Terlihat dari matanya. Dia ketakutan. Dia punya koneksi yang bebas menurutku tapi dia terikat sebuah kontrak. Bukan dia. Aku yakin sekali bukan dia. Dia tidak mungkin membawa penembak jitu dan lainnya jika dia pelakunya. Dia seharusnya bisa menanganinya sendirian."

"Apa maksudmu? Dia kambing hitam seseorang?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Dia akan menjadi target selanjutnya dari para teroris itu. Kita lihat nanti. Aku akan tetap mengawasinya. Kalian akan kuberi tugas untuk misi ini. Ayo, kita kembali."

Naruto mengangguk dan Sai membersihkan mayat pria itu dengan rapi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana.

.

.

"Bukan Yahiko? Kau yakin, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memutar kursinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam saja. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras. Dia melihat Sakura di belakang semak-semak tadi. Mengapa wanita itu di sana?

"Aku yakin," jawab Sasuke datar. "Aku bisa memberikan data pribadinya untukmu nanti."

"Ya, kirimkan padaku," balas Kakashi. "Konohamaru dan Ayame sudah sampai. Shikamaru akan sampai besok tengah malam. Dia menunda penerbangannya karena memiliki keperluan lain."

"Hn."

"Sasuke apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke melirik Kakashi sekilas dan mematikan layar besar itu. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke kamarnya dalam diam. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

"Kurenai yang menyuruhmu? Mengapa kau pergi ke kampus itu?"

Yahiko mendesah berat. "Aku punya saham di sana. Kenapa tidak?"

"Jawab aku, Yahiko. Kurenai yang menyuruhmu, bukan?"

"Berhentilah menyalahkan orang lain, Sakura. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," jawab Yahiko sinis. "Kau bahkan tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Kau pikir apa? Aku tidak minta banyak darimu."

Sakura mendengus. Dia ikut duduk di depan pria itu. "Aku tidak pernah meminta apa pun darimu. Tidak sama sekali. Kau yang ikut bergabung bersama Kurenai. Kenapa kau tidak mengencaninya?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Oh, benarkah?"

Kurenai masuk tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu. Sakura tidak lagi menoleh namun Yahiko dengan panik berdiri. Kurenai memandangnya dengan marah. Sakura berdiri, menghela napasnya dan pergi keluar ruangan begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kurenai bersama dengan Yahiko berdua.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku. Siapa yang paling kejam di antara kalian berdua. Kau atau Sakura?"

.

.

Sakura membanting pintu mobilnya kasar. Dia melepas sepatu haknya dan berjalan memutari taman dekat rumahnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah rumah besarnya. Tampak sepi padahal lampu menyala seluruhnya.

Ino mungkin sudah tidur atau wanita itu pergi untuk bersenang-senang. Sakura mematikan ponselnya setelah mengirimi Ino pesan singkat. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang lelah dan mencari tempat untuk melepas rasa marahnya.

Sakura duduk di bangku taman tanpa tahu siapa yang sudah duduk sebelumnya di sana. Ketika Sakura menoleh, dia terkejut melihat Sasuke ada di sana. Duduk di sampingnya sembari memandang lurus jauh ke depan. Sakura tidak lagi terkejut. Apartemen Sasuke tidak jauh dari sini makanya pria itu sering datang kemari.

"Aku tahu cara baru menemuimu adalah disini," kata Sasuke membuka percakapan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dia harus pulang. "Kau bisa kemari kapan pun kau mau. Aku sering berada di sini."

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya sebelum suara Sasuke yang dalam menghentikannya. "Mengapa kau datang ke halaman belakang dan bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya terkejut. Namun, semuanya tergantikan dengan wajah kantuk seketika. Dia harus berpura-pura tidak tahu di depan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tahu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu," iris pekat itu memutar menatap Sakura. "Itu berbahaya. Kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak akan tenang jika terjadi sesuatu di sana. Kakekku mungkin saja bangkit dari kuburnya jika mengetahui hal ini," balas Sakura. Dia kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. "Aku menyuruh satpam untuk mengawasi daerah sana dan dia menghubungiku ketika melihat pria yang dicurigainya."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku bisa saja berbalik mencurigaimu kalau aku tidak tahu siapa yang bersembunyi di sana. Aku mungkin saja bisa menembakmu jika aku tidak melihatmu di sana."

"Kau bisa saja membunuhku, begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kapan pun."

"Aku berbahaya kalau berada di dekatmu," Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Aku akan menjaga jarak. Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Itu ide yang bagus."

Sakura menatap kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apa pun. "Aku akan belajar memakai pistol mulai besok kalau begitu. Aku akan melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Kau bisa menyewa pengawal pribadi dengan uangmu. Pergunakan saja uangmu untuk orang lain yang rela memberikan nyawanya padamu. Mereka rela melakukan apa pun demi uang."

"Aku tidak memerlukannya," Sakura mendesah. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Bagus."

Sakura kembali berdiri. Dia melihat Sasuke sekilas. "Aku harus kembali. Ini sudah malam. Aku harus pergi bekerja."

"Ah, tapi aku masih baik padamu," Sasuke menoleh. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu hubungi aku. Atau aku yang akan menghubungimu," Sakura sedikit terbata-bata mengucapkannya.

Sakura berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di sana. Sedikit berlari kecil karena merasakan udara dingin yang mulai menusuk tubuh mungilnya. Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum dia berhasil membuka pintu mobilnya dan seseorang menutup pintu itu dengan keras dan mendorongnya hingga bersandar pada pintu mobil.

Sakura membuka matanya, hendak menyumpah siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini padanya sampai kepalanya terasa pusing seketika dan pandangannya memburam ketika seseorang mencium bibirnya.

Tangan Sakura terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Sepatu yang ia bawa terjatuh di atas tanah begitu saja dan tubuhnya membeku. Dia menyipitkan matanya. Masih engga membuka bibirnya ketika bibir dingin itu memaksa bibirnya untuk membuka.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya. Dia menghela napas panjang. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tajamnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan padaku?"

Dan pria itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai ia menutup matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu sebagai penopang.

Sakura membalas ciumannya dan balasan yang Sasuke berikan semakin dalam. Membuatnya diambang antara ia harus melepasnya atau tetap mempertahankannya. Kewarasannya hilang sejak ia bertemu pria ini. Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa ketika Sasuke kembali menekannya.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya di dekat pohon besar. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut ketika melihat sang kakak sedang bersama seorang pria dan mereka berciuman di sana. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika dia menyalakan ponselnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana yang entah ditunjukkan untuk siapa.

' _Sakura berhasil melakukannya. Dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Sumpah ini fic zaman kapan ditelantarin? Saya habis baca buku yang action action gitu jadi kepikiran. So, who miss me?

Anw, udah tau kayaknya ya siapa pelakunya di sini. So, ditunggu reviewnya.

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
